The Road To Love
by LiesLeaveTheseLips
Summary: Young Frigga is devastated when her parents tell her that she has been chosen to wed the soon-to-be king of Asgard, Odin. She fears being trapped in a life of duty, forever bound to a man she barely knows, much less loves. But what Frigga will learn, is that sometimes love comes from the most unexpected places…
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Race you!" Frigga called over her shoulder at her best friend Freya as she raced across the field on her horse.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Freya laughed as she squeezed her calves together to urge her own mount forward. Frigga laughed and clutched at her stallions mane, and then leaned forward and whispered in his ear:

"Come on, boy. Let's show her how fast you can run." The stallion's ears flicked toward his rider at the familiar sound of her voice, and he let out a small whinny as he accelerated, quickly leaving Freya and her mount far behind. Frigga grinned as she felt the wind whip past her face; the suns rays warm on her skin. She took in the beautiful scenery as it flew past her, and she smiled. Her home realm, Asgard, was so beautiful this time of year. Well, it really was beautiful year round, she reflected, but especially so in the spring.

Frigga felt the horse's powerful muscles tense beneath her, and she automatically adjusted her own weight to prepare for the jump. The horse leapt over a small spring, and Frigga easily stayed on the horses bare back, urging him to continue his gallop when they landed. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at her friend, waiting to see how she would handle the small obstacle.

Freya tried hard to imitate Frigga's graceful landing, but when her horse jumped, she was thrown forward onto its neck, losing her balance and falling onto the soft grass.

"Oof!" Mildera exclaimed when she hit the ground. Frigga quickly applied pressure to the stallions flank, and the well-trained horse spun on his haunches and galloped over to the fallen girl.

"Freya, are you alright?" Frigga asked as she looked at her friend with concern.

"I'm fine, Frigga. My pride's a little bruised, but the rest of me is okay." Freya assured her with a smile.

"All the same, you should see the healer, just in case. You could have some bruises, or other injuries…" Frigga continued, concern still etched in her voice. Freya smiled. Her friend's almost motherly care and concern could always be counted on.

"Frigga. I'm fine." Freya assured her. "Really." Frigga sighed.

"If you say so, my friend. Come on, let's go back home." She said. Freya nodded and swung back up onto her mares back.

"Sounds good."

After Frigga and Freya had returned to the city, a messenger came running up to the duo.

"Lady Frigga, your father asks for your presence." The little man said, his voice shaking slightly, along with his knees as he looked up at the lady. Her beauty was just as the men at the square had said; enough to make your heart race and your mouth go dry.

And it was true; Frigga's looks were a subject of much conversation among the men of Asgard. They frequently spoke of her long, silky brown hair, her storm-grey eyes, and her beautifully featured face. She was tall, they said. With lips that simply begged to be kissed, and a body that could stop a mans heart. Toned, curved in all the right places, a slim waist, and fine, full breasts.

And yet, she politely refused all suitors who sought to court her. And there had certainly been many. Every young man in Asgard had at the very least thought about asking for the lady Frigga's hand in marriage. To be able to come home every night to a woman who looked like that… that thought alone was enough to make most men's manhood stand stiffly at attention.

"Thank you, messenger." Frigga said in her gentle voice to the man, treating him to one of her lovely smiles. The messenger had to scramble to re-collect his train of thought.

"Y-you're very welcome, my lady." He swallowed hard. "'Twas my pleasure." He bowed low, his nose almost brushing the ground. Frigga smiled once more at him, and then turned to her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Freya. Goodnight!" She smiled and waved at her as she turned on her mount and trotted off.

"Night!" Freya called after her. As Frigga rode towards home, she wondered what her father wanted to see her for. Little did she know, it would be a meeting that would forever change the course of her life.

Across the city, in the heart of the royal palace, Odin Borson was busy practicing his swordsmanship skills on a few unfortunate dummies. His father, the King of Asgard, Bor, watched his son's prowess proudly. In a few short weeks, he would pass the responsibility and title of Allfather onto his only son, Odin, and he was confident that Odin would serve the realm well as king.

The boy was brave, trustworthy, kind, and already wise beyond his years. He would be a great king. Over the years, Bor had watched his son grow from a small boy, into a strong, handsome young man. Odin looked every inch the warrior he was. He was tall, over 6 feet, with broad shoulders, thick, muscular arms and legs, a powerful chest, and an abdomen that was roped with muscle. He had shoulder-length, dark brown hair, and a thick beard covered most of his jaw. Odin had lightning blue eyes, and strong, handsome, chiseled Nordic features.

When he walked the streets of Asgard, women took notice of him. However, Odin took no notice of them. He was far more interested in learning about the realm he was soon to rule. Everywhere he went, he took care to learn about what the people wanted, what they thought, and what he could do to keep his realm happy.

"That will do, my son." Bor said in his great booming voice, as Odin cleaved a dummy in two with his broadsword. "I have matters I wish to discuss with you." Odin nodded and sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

"As you wish, father." He walked up to Bor and followed the king as he strode down one of the castle's long halls. Though his face betrayed nothing, Odin's curiosity was burning. _Why did father call me out of practice so early? _Bor and his son walked in silence for a while longer, until they reached the throne room. Bor's gaze went first to his throne, and then to his son. Odin could bear it no longer.

"Father, what is it you wish to discuss with me?" He said, trying hard to sound nonchalant. Bor smiled softly at his son.

"My son, you know that soon, very soon, this throne shall belong to you, correct?" Odin nodded. "And you know that you shall be king of not only our home, Asgard, but of all 9 realms." Again, Odin nodded.

"Yes, I know this." He answered, unsure of where his father was going.

"Well, there is another detail that you must attend to before you become king, one I have not mentioned until this day." Bor turned to face his son. Odin cocked his head slightly and raised a brow.

"And what is that, father?" Bor smiled and placed his hand on Odin's shoulder.

"My son, you must claim a woman as your queen." The king said. Odin did not say anything for some minutes.

"Ah… I _must_, or I _should_?" He asked. Bor laughed.

"You must. It is Asgardian law, Odin. You must have a female companion to rule at your side." When he saw his son's less-than-enthusiastic expression, he continued. "This woman will also provide you with an heir, when the time comes. And be a useful bed-warmer." Bor winked. Odin forced a smile and nodded. Wonderful. He was going to marry a stranger.

"I see. Well, if Asgardian law requires it, then it shall be done. The only question is, which woman is worthy of becoming Asgard's queen?" Odin pondered. Bor smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

"Oh, you do not need to worry about that, my son. I have already selected a woman for you. Her bloodline is very good, her father and mother both bred from honorable, noble families." Bor chuckled. "And don't tell your mother I said this, but by the Realms, is she ever gorgeous." Odin nodded.

"Always good to know." He smiled. "What is her name?" Bor smiled.

"Her name is Frigga, and you shall be meeting her tomorrow night at the feast."

Frigga dismounted from her horse and patted his flank. She laughed when he gave her an affectionate bump with his nose.

"Yes, you were a very good boy today. I think you deserve a treat…" Frigga smiled and retrieved an apple out of a bucket on the stable floor. She held it out on her open palm, and the stallion gently took it out of her hand, his velvet-soft muzzle brushing he palm. The horse gave his mistress a look of adoration as she stroked his nose and closed the gate behind her, walking towards her family's fine house.

As she opened the door and stepped inside, her mother came sweeping down the stairs to greet her.

"Frigga, my dear!" She exclaimed as she embraced her daughter tightly. "Hurry, come into the kitchen! Your father says he has the most wonderful news, only he won't tell me what it is unless you're here! Hurry!" Frigga laughed at her mother's excitement, and followed her into the kitchen, her curiosity piqued.

As he watched his wife and daughter enter the kitchen, Frigga's father felt his heart swell with pride and love for them both. His eyes settled on his daughter, and he looked at her tenderly. He had always been very proud of his kind-hearted, intelligent, and fiercely independent daughter. However, she was constantly frustrating him with her refusal to take a husband.

"Well, now that you're both here, I suppose I can share my news." He grinned widely.

"Oh, please do!" Frigga's mother cried. "The suspense is unbearable!" Frigga's father chuckled.

"Then I shall keep you waiting no longer, my love." He looked over at Frigga, smiling wide. "I was invited into the royal palace today." Frigga's brow raised in surprise. Civilians, even well bred ones, were hardly ever allowed into the palace, much less invited. Frigga's father grinned again and continued.

"And I spoke with the King." Frigga's mother gasped and Frigga looked taken aback. _Why would father have an audience with the king? _"He asked about you, Frigga." He said. Frigga's jaw dropped.

`"M-me? Why ever would he ask about me?" She stuttered. Frigga's father positively beamed.

"Well, as you know, his son, Odin, is going to become king soon, and he needed a bride." A sinking feeling started in the pit of Frigga's stomach, and her father continued his happy babble. "And Bor chose you to wed Odin, Frigga! You're going to be the queen of Asgard!" Frigga's mother squealed happily, and Frigga knew her father was saying something else, but she couldn't hear past the blood rushing in her ears.

"So… I have to marry Odin?" She said numbly. Her father nodded happily.

"Oh yes, my dear. There will be a huge ceremony, all of Asgard will attend…." He kept talking, and Frigga's mother burst into tears, clinging to her daughter, sobbing out how happy and proud she was….

"I don't want to." Frigga said suddenly. Her parents stopped talking and looked at her dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" Her mother managed. Frigga shook her head.

"I don't want to marry Odin. And I don't want to be the queen of Asgard." She said firmly. Frigga's father's mouth dropped open, and then he collected himself and frowned.

"Do not be ridiculous, Frigga. Why wouldn't you? Odin is a fine man, and imagine the power you would have!" He said with a smile. Frigga shook her head.

"Father, I don't care about power. I would just as soon be a pauper all my life, if it meant I was happy. And Odin? I've never even met him before! Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with a stranger?" She exclaimed.

"My dear, you must try to be reasonable. Odin is going to be king! As his wife, you'll have more power and influence than you could ever dream of!" Frigga's mother soothed, reaching out to touch her daughter. Frigga flinched and shied away from her mother's touch.

"No! I don't care about power! I'm not marrying him!" She cried.

"Enough!" The sound of her father's hand smacking the table made Frigga and her mother jump. "Frigga, you are clearly over-excited about this news, and not thinking clearly. You _will _be marrying Odin, and that is final. Now, retire to your room for the evening." He said as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Frigga felt hot, angry tears spring into her eyes as she turned and ran up the stairs to her chambers, slamming the door behind her as she threw herself onto her bed and wept.

How could her parents have done this to her? She didn't even know what the man looked like, for the Gods sake! And they expected her to be his wife? Frigga wiped away the tears that were rolling down her lovely face. Her pet eagle, Prince, came down from his perch and gently nudged at his mistress's shoulder with his beak.

"Oh, Prince." Frigga said as she ran a hand down his feathered side. "What am I going to do?" The bird cocked his head and gave a little cry, upset at his mistress's distress. Frigga rubbed her eyes, and then retrieved a pen and parchment from her desk, quickly scribbling out a note to Freya.

_Meet me at the old bridge. I have big news, and I don't know what to do. –Frigga_

Frigga quickly fastened the note to Prince's leg, and kissed the top of his head.

"Fly, Prince. Take this to Freya, but don't be seen." The eagle cried out once, and then took off soundlessly through the open window. Frigga watched him go, and then carefully climbed out the window, using the drainpipe to lower herself to the ground. She quietly crept across the courtyard, silently slipping into the stables. Her stallion's ears pricked up when he caught her scent, and he gave a whinny of welcome.

"Hush, boy. You'll give us away." Frigga whispered to the horse and she stroked his muzzle. She slipped a simple rope bridle over his head, and led the horse into the moonlit yard. Quickly and quietly, she swung onto his back, and clucked her tongue to get him into a lope, moving quietly through the moonlit night.

At the same time Frigga was sneaking off to a secret meeting with her best friend, across the city, Odin was deep in thought. After eating dinner with his parents and friends, he had declined the offer of his closest friend, Tyr, to go off for a night of wine and women. Instead, he had retired to his chambers, where he now lay, his hands clasped behind his head.

His mind was swirling, thoughts of the woman that was soon to be his wife dancing in his head. What did she look like? How did she act? What did she think of becoming queen? Odin pondered this deeply. Frigga… he had heard that name before, but where? Ah, now he remembered. He had been at a tavern with Tyr, and a few warriors had been discussing her at the next table.

"Aye, that Frigga's a pretty one." One had said.

"Pretty? The woman's drop-dead gorgeous!" another laughed. "What I wouldn't give to have a taste of that." He said wistfully. Another warrior nodded his agreement.

"Aye, I'll bet that pretty mouth of hers would look even nicer with a cock stuffed in it." The men had howled with laughter and slapped the warrior on the back.

"Aye, I'll bet it would! Woman like that needs to be ridden once in a while, to keep em' happy." He grinned. "And I'll gladly do the honors." The trio had howled some more and carried on with their conversation. Odin frowned at the memory. No woman should be talked about like that.

He smiled slightly when he remembered that he would be meeting his fiancé tomorrow night. He closed his eyes and pictured what the meeting would be like in his head... He would be introduced to her, and then kiss her hand. She would smile at him, and she would be stunningly beautiful, a woman he would be proud to call his queen. A smile stayed on Odin's mouth as he slowly drifted asleep, his mind still centered on Frigga.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

When Frigga reached the bridge and dismounted, Freya was already there waiting for her. Prince was perched up in a tree, keeping watch over them.

"Hello, Frigga." Freya smiled and then quickly frowned when she saw Frigga's tear-streaked face. "Whoa… what's wrong?" Frigga opened her mouth to explain, and choked on a sob.

"Oh, Freya!" Frigga cried, sobbing onto her friends shoulder. "It's my parents… they're forcing me to marry a man I don't even know!" she sobbed. Freya gently patted her back.

"Who?" Frigga looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears.

"Odin Borson." Freya gasped.

"The prince?" Frigga nodded. "Oh boy… well, why are you so upset? You'll be queen!" she soothed. Frigga sat down on the ground and dropped her head into her hands.

"Freya, you don't understand! I have nothing against being married, but…."

"But what?" Freya prompted.

"I always wanted to be married to a man I _loved_. I don't even know what Odin looks like! I want to spend the rest of my life with a man I know and trust, not a stranger. How am I suppose to love him when I'm being forced to marry him?" she said. Freya patted her friend's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all turn out. It always does." She said comfortingly. When Frigga didn't smile, Freya grinned. "Besides, I've heard tell that Odin's quite a hunk. Betcha he could rock your world." She teased. Frigga laughed and slapped at her friend playfully.

"Freya! Honestly, it's not proper to talk of such things!" Freya grinned.

"Well, I'm just pointing out a fact." Frigga smiled softly and then sighed.

"I should be heading back. Mother will have me running around all day tomorrow to prepare for the feast." She frowned. Freya smiled.

"And meeting your _fiancé_." She teased. Frigga tried not to smile at her friend, but failed. Freya always knew how to lighten up any dark situation.

"Yes, I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow night, Freya." Frigga smiled and leapt gracefully onto her waiting mounts back. Freya waved at her and climbed onto her own horse. As Frigga rode home, she remembered Freya's words. _Dear Gods… if I'm queen it'll be my duty to provide an heir. Which means I'll have to bed him. _Frigga shuddered at the thought. Freya often spoke about her own many sexual encounters with various squires and warriors, but Frigga had never gone near the men, their rough appearance and hungry stares frightening her.

She entered the courtyard quietly, and made sure her stallion was safely in his stall before she crept to the house, quickly scaling the drainpipe back into her room. As she slipped on her nightdress and crawled beneath the covers, she was surprised to find herself thinking about the man she was soon to wed.

What would he be like? Would he be gruff and wild, like the warriors she had seen, or boring and dull, like the scholars her father had hired in her youth? Was he as handsome as Mildera had said? As Frigga's eyes slowly drooped closed, her thoughts stayed centered on the mysterious man that was soon to be her husband.

The next morning, Frigga was fast asleep when her mother and a trio of servants swept into the room.

"Good morning, my dearest!" Her mother said in a cheery voice as one of the servants flung the shutters open. Frigga groaned as the bright sunlight shone through her window and lit up the room.

"Gods, mother. It's barely daybreak! Let me sleep for just a few minutes longer…" Frigga mumbled and she snuggled deeper into her pillow. Her mother tutted.

"Now now, Frigga. Don't you remember? Today's the big day! You're meeting Odin tonight at the feast!" she gushed. Frigga groaned again.

"Yes, I remember. But why do I need to be up so early?" she protested. Her mother beamed.

"Well, we have to choose a dress! And do your hair, and…" Frigga's mother babbled on, listing off the seemingly never-ending list of things to do. Frigga sighed as she sat up in bed. It was going to be a long day.

When Odin awoke in the morning, it was to the sound of someone pounding on the door of his chambers. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Wake up, my son!" His father's voice called. "You have to prepare for tonight!" Odin sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He stretched his powerful arms, giving a mighty yawn.

"I'll be out in a moment, father." He called back. The door of his room swung open, and his father and a few servants strode in. One of the servants, a young maiden, blushed bright red at the sight of the prince's naked chest. Her knees went weak, and her heart fluttered. The prince truly was as handsome as they said…

Odin usually slept naked, as most men do, but last night he had thrown on a pair of shorts, and he was now glad he had. He felt the maidens hungry gaze on him, and it made him quite uncomfortable. Perhaps sensing his son's discomfort, the king turned and addressed the maid.

"You. Go prepare your prince's breakfast." He ordered. The maid bowed low and quickly scuttled away. The two remaining servants in the room, both men, quickly busied themselves with opening the drapes and setting out the prince's clothes. Bor smiled at his son, who was busy looking wistfully at his bed, wishing he could crawl back in and sleep for a few more hours.

"Well, are you excited?" Bor questioned after Odin was dressed. Odin shrugged.

"I suppose so." He said flatly. Bor chuckled and slapped his son on the back.

"Trust me, my boy. You'll be much more enthusiastic when you see your bride-to-be. That is a fine woman, let me tell you." He said. Odin smiled at his father.

"I'm quite curious, to be honest. I wonder what she's like?" he wondered aloud. The king smiled.

"Well, her father tells me that she's the sweetest thing that ever lived. Heart of gold, gentle nature, and smart, too." Odin nodded as he took this in. He was going to ask some more questions about his fiancé, but a loud growl from his stomach cut him off. Odin and Bor laughed together, and the two of them headed downstairs for breakfast.

That night, across the city, Frigga was being prepared for the feast. She had selected, much to her mother's dismay, a relatively simple dress, made of dark blue silk that was the color of the night sky. Her hair she had chosen to leave down, and she had flat-out refused any make up. If she was going to marry this man, she wanted him to see her as she always was, without any garish adornments.

"Please, Frigga! You simply must do something with your hair! You can't just leave it down!" her mother had exclaimed, exasperated.

"Mother, it's fine. And it's staying like that." Frigga had said stubbornly. Her hair was beautiful as it was; long, brown locks that framed her lovely face, and flowed down past her shoulders. It was the kind of hair that made men wonder what it would look like spread out over a pillow.

"Ouch! Easy, Tabitha." Frigga exclaimed as the maid tightened a ribbon around her shapely waist.

"Sorry, my lady." The maid apologized. Frigga's mother looked at her daughter as the maids stepped back. Frigga did a little twirl and forced a smile.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked. Her mother smiled proudly at her daughter, secretly pleased with her naturally beautiful look. The simple dress, though lacking any frills or lace, showed off her curvy, slim figure, and her hair framed her face like a portrait.

"Like a queen." She said. Frigga smiled, though it felt as though a cold stone was sitting in her stomach. A small knock sounded at the door, and Frigga's father stepped in the room.

"Are you ladies ready to… Oh my! Frigga, you look absolutely stunning!" he said as he saw his daughter. Frigga smiled and a small blush colored her cheeks.

"Thank you, father." He smiled back at her and held open his arms.

"Come here, my dear. Give your poor, old father a hug." He said laughingly. Frigga laughed and hugged her father tight.

"You're not old, father." She said against his shoulder. He sighed and smiled.

"Yes, my dear, I fear I am." Frigga pulled back and smiled up at him. "Look at you. My little girl... going to be married! Twas only yesterday to me that you were a little baby, just learning to walk." He said over the lump in his throat, and his eyes shined with tears. Frigga kissed his cheek and smiled at him, though the stone in her stomach had grown heavier when he had mentioned her marriage.

"Come along, you two. Let's go, or we'll be late!" Frigga's mother exclaimed. Frigga nodded.

"I'll go wait in the carriage." She said as she left the room. Frigga's parents watched her go, and her father slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You look just as beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, my love. Let's go." She said as she took his hand and they walked downstairs to the waiting carriage.

In the royal palace, Odin was just finishing up getting ready for the feast. He had donned a tight fitting, jet-black tunic, with inlaid gold embroidery that showed off his powerful, muscle bound frame. He had also put on some cologne, which, according to Tyr, would make the ladies go wild for him. Truthfully, Odin didn't care what any of the women at the feast thought about him, except for Frigga. He wanted to make a good first impression on his soon-to-be bride. A knock sounded on his door, and Odin recognized it as his mother.

"Enter." He called. The door swung open and the queen stepped into the room, looking at her son proudly. "Hello, mother." Odin smiled.

"Good evening, my son. You look very handsome." She said approvingly. Odin shrugged.

"Thank you, mother." He said. His mother smiled at him.

"So, are you ready to meet your fiancé?" she inquired. Odin nodded.

"Yes, I think so." He said, hoping he sounded more sure than he felt. The queen smiled tenderly at her son, and patted his cheek.

"You'll do fine." She assured. Odin smiled at his mother and hugged her. She laughed and pulled away. "Now come. The guests are beginning to arrive."

In the Great Hall, civilians and nobles alike were beginning to pour through the huge doorway. Odin stood at his father's side and watched the people enter the hall, straining to catch a glimpse of the lady Frigga.

"You'll know her when you see her." Bor had said. "She'll be the most beautiful maiden there." Now, Bor looked at his son scanning the crowd and chuckled.

"She'll be here soon, my son." Odin nodded at his father.

"I know."

As Frigga and her parents exited the carriage and entered the throng of people streaming into the palace, Frigga swallowed hard. _Wow. _The castle was huge, and it looked as though all of Asgard had shown up.

"Come along, Frigga! Your father has gone to tell the king we're here." Her mother said as the entered the hall. Frigga smiled at her mother, though her heart was racing. _Oh boy. Okay, get a grip, Frigga. This is it. _

"Oy! Over here, pal!" A shout sounded above the people, and Frigga turned to see Freya waving at her, in the company of a rather handsome young man. Frigga waved back at her friend, and motioned that she'd be busy most of the night. Freya nodded and was quickly swept out of sight in the crowd.

"Oh, I'm so excited! Aren't you?" Frigga's mother gushed. "The prince will be here any minute!" Frigga forced a smile and swallowed.

"Yes, I can't wait."

As Odin was looking over the crowd, a man came striding up to Bor.

"My king." He said, bowing low. "My daughter has just arrived." Bor smiled and looked over at his son.

"Excellent!" he boomed. "Odin, are you ready?" he inquired. Odin nodded.

"Of course, father." Odin glanced at the man, who nodded.

"If it would please my lord, I shall take you to her now." he said. Odin squared his shoulders and straightened his tunic.

"Lead on." The man bowed once more and stepped into the crowd, and Odin walked after him. As they walked, the people looked at Odin with awe, and bowed their heads as the prince passed them. The women in the crowd looked at him longingly, but Odin didn't even notice them. His heart was thundering in his chest as he followed his fiancé's father through the crowd.

Frigga looked up and saw her father first, and when she saw the man behind him, her breath caught in her throat.He was _huge. _Well over 6 feet tall, with strong, broad shoulders and arms that looked like they could snap a man in half. His wide, powerful chest radiated strength, and his bearded jaw was sharp. He had strong, chiseled features, and was very handsome. She inhaled sharply, and caught his scent, the cologne he was wearing. Mmmm… he smelled delicious, his scent a spicy, masculine aroma. But his eyes… they were blue as glacial ice, but they weren't cold. They looked wise, gentle… and they were looking straight at her

As Odin saw the man leading him stop, he looked up to see his fiancé, and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. _Beautiful _was the biggest understatement he had ever heard. The woman standing in front of him was absolutely heart stopping, stunningly gorgeous. Her long, silky brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her long, dark lashes framed the most beautiful dark grey eyes he'd ever seen. Her face was completely lovely, with perfect cheekbones and a soft curving jaw.

Her lips were absolutely perfect, full, and begging to be touched, kissed, and caressed. And the rest of her… lady Frigga had the body of a goddess. Those perfect curves, slim waist, and full breasts… Odin suddenly felt his manhood grow large in his trousers, and he thanked the stars he had chosen the heavy leathers, which made it impossible for his erection to be detected.

_Come on, man! Snap out of it! Introduce yourself, for the love of the Gods! _Odin took a deep breath and stepped forward. Frigga almost shrank back when Odin stepped towards her, but she stood her ground.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Odin said in his deep voice, hoping his hands didn't shake as he leaned forward and gently, so gently, took Frigga's hand and pressed the back of it to his lips. Gods, her skin smelled heavenly. And it was so soft… like the rest of her was bound to be. The muscles in Odin's stomach tightened as his erection punched against his pants, demanding the woman in front of him.

"The pleasure is mine, my lord." Frigga said coolly, giving him a smile. No matter how handsome he was, she would stay distant. Odin smiled warmly at her, and offered her his arm.

"Shall we, lady Frigga?" he asked. Frigga nodded politely and laced her arm through his. Odin found himself loving how small she was compared to him, and he thought of how easily he could pick her up and carry her away in his arms.

"Of course, Lord Odin." She said, keeping her tone cool. Odin smiled once more down at her, hoping to receive one of her absolutely lovely smiles in return. Frigga smiled politely, and then averted her eyes away from his. Gods, she would give anything to be out of this crowd, away from all of the scrutinizing eyes…

"My lady, would you prefer to go somewhere quieter? Perhaps the balcony?" Odin offered, seeing her discomfort. Frigga looked up at him, surprised.

"Y-yes, my lord. If it is alright with you." She said softly. Odin leaned closer towards her, drinking in the soft, melodious sound of her voice. It was so soft, like silk.

"Of course, my lady." He spoke, leading her through the throng of people, onto the open balcony. There was no one else there, and Frigga inhaled the cool night air deeply into her lungs. The scent of honeysuckle was in the air, and she exhaled slowly as tension seeped from her muscles.

Odin found he couldn't keep his eyes off her. The moonlight on her skin was sweet torture for him, for all he could think of doing was pressing soft kisses everywhere the moons light touched. Frigga looked at the prince, and then out over the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said. Odin took a step closer to her.

"Yes, it is. I suppose that makes two of you." He said softly. Frigga blushed, and the slight darkening of her skin sent Odin's heart racing.

"Thank you, my lord." She finally spoke. Odin couldn't resist, and he lightly touched her shoulder.

"No thanks are necessary, my lady." Frigga dropped her eyes to the ground, and then looked back over the city, saying nothing. Odin watched her silently. _Gods, she's so beautiful, so perfect… her mouth wouldn't be any different. Just kiss her. Take her face in your hands, and taste that gorgeous mouth of hers. It would be so good… _Odin shook his head slightly, and tried to ignore the heavy ache in his groin, and the thoughts in his head. Gods, he'd only know her twenty minutes and he was already wild for her.

"So, we are to be married." Frigga said flatly. Odin nodded, and his brow furrowed.

"Yes. You don't sound very happy about that." He said, a little concerned. Had he said something wrong? Been to forward? She looked like she had received a death sentence. Frigga sighed heavily.

"My lord, I don't want to lie to you, so I won't. No, I am not happy about it." She said, and immediately regretted it. _Nice going, idiot. That's __exactly__ what you say to the prince of Asgard, the man you're supposed to marry. Now you're going to be booted out of the castle for the rest of your life._ Odin drew in a sharp breath, and a pang of pain hit his heart. What had he done wrong?

"My lady, if it is anything I've done, I deeply apologize…" he said hurriedly, in an almost desperate attempt to win back her favor. Frigga looked up in surprise. He wasn't angry? And he thought it was _his _fault?

"No, no. It is nothing you have done, my lord." She assured him. "It's just… I always thought…" she began, but the balcony door opening cut her off.

Frigga? Frigga, it's time to… oh! My lord, I am sorry…" Frigga's mother stuttered as she apologized. Odin nodded, his brow still creased with worry.

"It is fine. Lady Frigga and I were just talking." He said, casting another glance at the woman beside him. Frigga's mouth was set in a hard line, and her back was straight. Odin's swollen manhood pulsed with the beat of his heart as he looked at her.

"Yes, you're right mother. It is late, and I am quite tired. Perhaps it's time to go." Frigga said in a cool tone. Her mother looked a tad confused, and then nodded.

"Yes, the carriage is waiting out front. I shall give you a moment to say goodbye." Her mother bowed and retreated back into the crowd of people. Odin and Frigga stayed silent for a moment.

"Goodnight, my lord. It was a pleasure meeting you." Frigga said as she smiled, but Odin saw that her smile didn't reach her eyes, which still looked unbearably sad. Still, when she said "pleasure" all he could think about was the pleasure he could give to her, between satin sheets, limbs intertwined, naked skin on skin…

"The pleasure was all mine, my lady." He said as he bowed and tenderly kissed her hand. "I do look forward to seeing you again." He smiled warmly at her, hoping she couldn't read his lustful thoughts through his expression.

"Likewise, my lord." Frigga smiled as she turned and walked briskly back into the crowd, quickly disappearing from Odin's line of sight. He let out a heady sigh and ran a hand through his hair. _Great. Your first time meeting her, and you've already screwed it up. Obviously, she's not thrilled at the thought of marrying you. _Odin leaned against the railing and looked out over the city. He knew, deep in his heart, that he was already deeply, hopelessly in love with the lady Frigga. And he was prepared to do anything to get her to feel the same for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

On the way home, Frigga's parents were absolutely ecstatic, firing questions at her like bolts from a crossbow. Frigga answered all of their questions, but her mind was far away. Later that night, after she had bathed, she crawled into bed.

As she nestled under her covers and closed her eyes, his face was all she could see. Well, that wasn't exactly the truth. She could also see his strong, broad shoulders, his sculpted chest, and the rest of his delicious body. What would it feel like, to be possessed by all that strength? To have his weight on top of her, his mouth on hers, his manhood sliding inside… She shuddered and shook her head.

She had no right to think like that about the prince, even if they were going to be married.

In the royal palace, after all of the guests had gone home, Odin had said a quick goodnight to his parents and Tyr, saying that he had too much to drink and needed to sleep it off. Now, he lay in his bed, his hair still damp from his bath. His eyes were shut, and his thoughts were full of Frigga. Frigga… his beautiful fiancé. Gods, what would it be like to take her? To claim her as his, marking her flesh as his own? He imagined it would be wonderful, like nothing he had ever felt before. Odin's eyelids drooped and stayed shut as he drifted into dreams of her…

_Odin opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his chambers, and he had a raging erection that was demanding release. At once, he knew he was not alone. He turned and saw her standing by his bed, her robe revealing just the slightest swell of her breasts._

"_Frigga." He said on an exhale._

Odin shifted slightly in his sleep; Frigga's name leaving his lips as the dream went on.

_She smiled slowly, seductively, at him._

"_Hello, Odin." She purred. Gods, he loved it when she said his name. Her voice was so smooth, like warm honey. Her gaze traveled slowly, maddeningly slowly, down his body, and his cock begged for release. "Mmmm… you look uncomfortable, my prince. Maybe you should take off your tunic." Frigga crooned. _

_Odin nodded wordlessly, his breath hitching as he obeyed her. Gods, he would jump off a cliff if she asked him to. That voice… he would do anything for her. When he stood before her, naked except for his shorts, she licked her lips. The sight of her pink tongue moistening the mouth he was starving to taste almost drove him wild._

"_Is this… better, my lady?" he managed to say. Frigga nodded and walked up to him, so her breasts were almost touching his chest._

"_Much, much better, my prince." She purred as she trailed a finger down his chest. Odin's eyes fluttered and a moan of desperation escaped his lips. _

Odin moaned and turned over onto his stomach, his hips moving back and forth slightly, rubbing his manhood against the mattress.

_Frigga smiled wickedly. _

"_Do you like that, my lord? Do you like my hands on you?" she crooned as she used both her hands to stroke his chest. Odin bit his lip, but moaned anyway._

"_G-gods… yes…oh yes… I love it." He looked down at her, lust blazing in his eyes. "I want more." Frigga grinned devilishly._

"_What more do you want?" she prompted. Odin took a deep breath and fingered her robe._

"_I want this off." Frigga smiled and slowly undid the belt fastening the robe, and slipped it off her shoulders, the fabric pooling around her feet._

_Odin wanted to fall to his knees. Her breasts were perfectly round, her nipples hard and pink, puckered in the cool air. Her body was a gloriously pale, creamy white. Gods, he wanted to taste every inch of her perfect skin. _

_His eyes trailed downward, past her smooth belly, her perfectly curved hips, down to the juncture between her thighs…_

Odin moaned aloud again and his hips kicked hard against his mattress.

_Her most secret flesh tantalized him. The smooth, bare skin of her drove him wild, and made him throb with hunger for her. Frigga smiled and his eyes fixed on her mouth._

"_Your turn, Odin. I want these," she lightly touched his shorts. "Gone." Odin nodded and stepped out of the garment, his erection full and heavy, standing out proud from his body, begging to be touched. He looked up at her, his lips parted. Unable to stop himself, powerless over his own body, he reached out and gently cupped her face._

_Frigga smiled up at him, all trace of teasing gone. Her storm grey eyes fixed on his lightning blue ones, and she lightly kissed his palm. Odin was a goner. He leaned forward and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Another ragged moan escaped him, at the feeling of Frigga's lips, so soft and sweet, under his._

_Frigga parted her lips under his, inviting his tongue to explore. Odin slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth, earning a small whimper from Frigga. A shudder ran through him when he heard it. He wanted to eat that little sound, that's how delicious it was. He gently pushed his tongue farther into her mouth, moaning and shuddering at the taste. Gods… delicious. _

_His hands slowly slid around her waist, to the small of her back, and he drew her close to him, groaning at the intoxicating feeling of her naked breasts on his chest, his aching cock pressed up against her belly. Frigga's hands slid up his chest, around his neck and she pulled him closer, kissing him with hunger. _

_Odin moaned as he licked at the inside of her mouth, pausing to taste her lips as well. When Frigga drew his tongue into her mouth again and sucked slightly, it almost drove him over the edge. His cock was screaming for release, demanding to be inside her._

"_Gods… Frigga…" Odin moaned against her lips. "I want… I need…" Frigga tenderly kissed his aching lips, and he cried out at the sudden, sharp shock of pleasure._

"_What do you need, Odin?" she whispered in his ear. Odin drew in a ragged breath._

"_I...I need to be inside you." He gasped. Frigga nuzzled at his neck and nipped his ear._

"_Then take me, my prince. Make me yours." She said softly. Odin groaned and picked her up in his arms, kissing her again, unable to get enough to appease him. Frigga moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing up against his swollen manhood, driving him near mad with lust._

_Odin laid her gently on the bed, climbing on top of her, taking his weight on his knees and elbows. Frigga wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking her hips against him. Odin moaned and lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking on her soft, fragrant skin. Frigga threw her head back, moaning. Odin's head swam with a mixture of carnality and emotion._

"_Oh, Frigga… my beautiful, perfect Frigga…" he said between kisses and licks. He slid his hand down her smooth, soft belly, in between her legs. When his fingertips found wet, slick heat, he almost came. His hands shaking, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, loving the taste of her._

_Later, he thought; when his need wasn't so urgent, he would take his time, explore every inch of her. He would taste with his mouth her hot, slick flesh, and know what she tasted like when she came. Right now, however, he needed to be inside her._

_Clasping one of her knees with his big hand, he spread her legs wide apart, moving his hips in between her thighs. Frigga looked up at him, her silky hair spread out over his pillow, her eyes begging for more, her bottom lip in her teeth._

_Odin leaned down and kissed her passionately, sinking his fingers into her hair, as he positioned himself to push inside her. He looked down at her and closed his eyes, so close to sliding inside of her, so ready to feel her envelope him…_

Odin awoke suddenly, his cock on the verge of cumming, so close to release that if he moved even the slightest bit, the friction against his manhood would push him over the edge. His chest was heaving, and he had to fight hard to find any self-control he still had.

Odin took several deep breaths, and the urgency in the pit of his stomach eased just enough that he could move without the fear of cumming. He groaned as his cock twitched and throbbed for release. There was no way he was going to fall asleep again, not like this.

His hand slowly slid under the covers, traveling down his stomach, to his groin. Odin moaned when he took his thick manhood in his hand, pleasure sparking deep in his gut. Shame flooded him suddenly. Was he really going to get himself off with thoughts of a woman that wasn't even his yet? His cock twitched and answered the question for him. Damn rights he was.

Odin's hips surged as he slowly began to stroke himself, and he let out a loud groan. Memories of his dream swirled in his head, images flashing before his eyes in quick succession as his hand moved faster. Gods, what would it feel like to slide inside her, her slick warmth enveloping him?

Another groan came from his throat as his hand moved faster, faster, focusing on his tip, and he felt himself tipping over the edge.

"Frigga!" he cried out as his release found him. His back arched as Odin came, pleasure bombarding him from every angle. The release seemed to go on and on, until he finally settled back into his mattress. He sighed in relief, and then frowned. He felt so… empty. The pleasure he had just felt was gone just like that, a spark going out.

He knew why he felt so wrong, too. He wanted to have gained his pleasure with Frigga, to have found his release deep inside her. To be able to taste her mouth afterwards, holding her in his arms. He wanted to cuddle with her, nuzzle at her, and tell her he loved her. Odin wanted to make love to her over and over, until he knew she was satisfied. He wanted to fall asleep with her cradled against his chest, wake up with her, make love again, talk with her, laugh with her, eat with her…

Odin groaned and covered his face with his hands. Gods, he was so in love with her. He rolled over onto his side, feeling miserable, cold, and lonely. What had he done wrong tonight? Why had she been so unhappy that she was marrying him? He wondered to himself as he lay quietly. She was so perfect… he groaned as he felt himself stir and the new erection push against the mattress. Great.

Frigga awoke the next morning and yawned as she stretched. She smiled at the sun streaming through her window as she climbed out of bed. She loved the morning. This time of day was so quiet, peaceful. Frigga got out of bed and smiled at Prince, who was busy preening his feathers. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep from them, and walked over to her window.

Last night she had slept surprisingly well, and she was pleased with herself. She had not once dreamed about her fiancé, though she had fallen asleep thinking about him. She sat on the couch beside her window, her chin in her hand, deep in thought. True, Odin had seemed courteous enough, but that could just be a façade.

Frigga frowned when she thought about her parent's plans for her. After she married Odin, then what? She was expected to become queen of Asgard, and assume all the responsibilities that came with the position. She would have to attend countless balls, feasts, and galas, and be expected to behave, as a queen should. Regal, airy, and distant. To have no regard to her own pleasure, and look out only for the good of her people, forever. She shuddered. She hated that word, forever. It was so final, so controlling. There was no promise of freedom.

Frigga had no problem looking out for others, but to be enslaved to a life of duty? No thank you! She cherished freedom, adventure, and having fun. To become queen… she would never have that again. And on top of that, she would have to spend all of her nights with a man she didn't even know.

Frigga shuddered. Freya had told her that in the matters of bedsport, warriors were rough, unmerciful, and demanding. And Odin had certainly seemed like a warrior. She sighed and quickly dressed, heading downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were already up, and they both greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning!" her mother chirped.

"Good morning, my dearest." her father smiled at her.

"Good morning." Frigga said as she smiled at them both. She looked curiously at a note bound on the table. "What's that?" she asked curiously. Frigga's mother beamed at her question.

"It's a note from the prince himself!" she gushed. "He wishes to see you again as soon as possible, preferably today." Her mother grinned. "I think you must have made a good impression on him, Frigga. He already wants to begin courting you." Frigga forced a tiny smile.

"That's wonderful. Unfortunately, I already have plans for today. Freya and I were going to take Prince out and do a bit of hunting." She said. Frigga's father frowned.

"Don't be silly. You cannot turn down a request from the prince so you can go out and waste your time away! You'll be meeting Lord Odin in an hour. I suggest you eat quickly and get ready." He said with a tone of finality. Frigga scowled at him, her heart twisting. So she was expected to abandon all of her plans and run to the prince's side whenever he wished? To Hel with that.

"Father, I understand that the prince wants to begin our courtship, but I refuse to drop everything just to spend a day with him. He will have to wait until tomorrow." She said, looking straight at her father, daring him to say something else. His eyes flashed and he rose from his seat.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. You are going to see the prince today, weather you like it or not. I will send someone to tell lady Freya that you are busy today. Now eat your breakfast." He commanded. Frigga huffed and sat down, seething.

"Fine." She said. She ate her breakfast in silence, and then went upstairs to change out of her falconry outfit, deciding on a tawny brown dress, edged in a simple pattern. She also left her hair as it was, flowing around her shoulders. When Frigga went back downstairs, she looked out the window and was surprised to see the royal carriage waiting in the courtyard. Was the prince himself coming to get her? Frigga's mother poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"The prince is waiting at the palace for you, my dear. He sent his carriage to retrieve you." She informed her daughter. Frigga nodded.

"I see. I suppose I shall see you later, mother. Have a good day." She said as she walked outside. Her mother waved after her.

"I shall, Frigga! Enjoy yourself!" she called. Frigga sighed as she walked towards the carriage. _Yeah, like that's going to happen. How am I supposed to finish telling him that I don't want to marry him because he's a complete stranger, and I don't love him?_

That morning, Odin had awoken tired and sore from the previous night. His cock was sensitive and chafed from his palm, and his arm, muscled as it was, was aching as well. Relief from the maddening lust had evaded him all night, until he had eventually fallen into an exhausted, fitful sleep. The only luck he enjoyed was that the little rest he had had been dreamless, thus sparing him from more excruciatingly sweet thoughts of his fiancé.

After he had dressed and eaten his breakfast, Odin quickly scribbled out a note to Frigga.

_My dear lady Frigga,_

_I wanted to tell you that I greatly enjoyed the brief time we spent together last night. I do hope to see you again as soon as possible, perhaps today? If it would please you, I shall send a carriage to take you to the palace at whatever timer suites you. I truly wish to get to know you better._

_Sincerely,_

_Odin_

Odin folded the note in half, placed in an envelope, and stamped it with the royal seal. He summoned a servant to carry the note to his fiancé. About an hour after the servant had left, he returned with a note from Frigga's father.

_My lord Odin,_

_Frigga would be delighted to spend the day with you today. You can send for her at any time that is suitable to you._

_You loyal servant,_

_Feldspar_

Odin frowned slightly. Frigga's father had sent the note, not her. Why? He ordered another servant into the room, quickly giving him instructions to pick up the lady Frigga. The servant bowed low, and scuttled out of the room. Odin paced restlessly back and forth across the landing of the palace, his thoughts in turmoil. He _would _find out why Frigga had seemed so distraught that she was marrying him, today.

He was planning on taking her on a nice, long walk, perhaps on palace grounds. Odin smiled slightly. Yes, he could imagine her walking at his side, the sun shining on her hair, her eyes on him as she smiled at him… Odin shook his head, trying to clear it. He must stop fantasizing about Frigga, if he wanted to find out about her reluctance to wed him.

He sighed. Perhaps, if the woman was a little less beautiful, charming, and so damn sensual, that task would be easier. Odin tried to refocus on the day's plans. After their walk, maybe they would spend some time together at the palace. Alone.

A shiver ran up his spine before he could help himself. To have her all alone with him… the possibilities were endless. Perhaps he would kiss her, just softly. Yes, and then maybe, maybe she would kiss him back. Oh, and then he would reach up and twine his fingers in her hair, and maybe she would like that. Maybe she would gasp, say his name. Oh yes, and maybe he would… Odin shook his head sharply.

"Stop it." He said aloud to himself. He sighed heavily again. _Not _fantasizing about her proved to be nearly impossible. The sound of a carriage pulling up outside, brought his head up, and he looked towards the door, eager as a pup. He took a deep breath and straightened his tunic, reprimanding himself for his eagerness. He would behave as a perfect gentleman around her. She deserved no less.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Frigga stepped into the palace, once again awe-struck at the grandeur of the high-ceilinged rooms. Her eyes followed the tapestries on the walls, until she spotted the broad-shouldered figure standing in the hallway. She squared her shoulders, and strode forward to meet him.

"Good morning, my lord." She said politely as she bowed. Odin swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good morning, my lady." He frowned slightly when she bowed; embarrassed that she would think he was worthy. If anything, he should be bowing before her, at how glorious she was. "Please, there is no need for that." He said. Frigga looked up at him quizzically.

"My lord?" she cocked her head slightly. "You are the prince, it is only proper that I pay you the proper respect." Frigga was puzzled. Why didn't he want her to bow? Odin opened his mouth and spoke to the servant still in the room.

"Leave us." He commanded. The man bowed low and left the room, puzzling Frigga even more. Odin looked at her softly. "Yes, I am the prince. But I am also your fiancé, and you are, in my eyes, my equal." He spoke quietly. "There is no need for you to bow." Frigga had to stop herself from gaping at him. His equal? What was he thinking? He'd barely known her a day!

"O-of coarse, my lord." She finally managed. Odin looked at her warmly.

"Good, I'm glad we agree." He smiled at her and offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?" Frigga nodded and took his arm, once again assuming her cool, distant composure.

"Indeed we shall, your majesty." She nodded. "What do you have planned for today?" she inquired. Odin smiled as they began to walk towards the door.

"Well, if it would please you, my lady, I thought that we could go for a walk, so I could show you the grounds." He said. "After that, maybe we could talk, get to know each other better." Odin said as they exited the castle. Frigga nodded and smiled.

"That sounds nice. I must admit, I've always been rather curious about what the palace grounds looked like." She confessed. Odin grinned at her.

"Well my lady, I shall do my best to satisfy your curiosity." Frigga found herself smiling back up at him as they entered the garden. One day with the prince couldn't hurt.

Hours later, when Odin and Frigga had came back to the palace and eaten lunch; Frigga still had a broad smile on her face.

"My lord, thank you for taking me on that tour. The grounds were more beautiful than I had ever imagined!" she gushed. Odin smiled warmly at her and bowed.

"It was my pleasure, lady Frigga. Any time you wish to see them again, please do so." He said. Odin's heart was still hammering from the sight of lady Frigga in the royal garden. She had examined every flower with exquisite care, marveling at their beauty, until Odin himself started to appreciate the sights around him.

Never before had he taken any notice of the different flowers and sculptures, but Frigga had made him see things he hadn't before. How the roses caught the light in their petals, the patterns the clouds overhead made on the water, the sound of the birds singing. He had found himself smiling more than he had in a while, both at her and the scenery.

She made him feel so different than he usually did. He felt somehow… grounded, as though everything was now in perspective. She made him happy. It was so easy to smile with her, laugh with her, _be _with her.

Frigga's thoughts were also whirling. She had been stunned to see this man, so obviously a strong, proud warrior, pay attention to the things she had pointed out. He had listened intently, nodding and asking questions to clarify. It was surprising to Frigga, that he would pay attention. There was no one around he had to act for, had he sincerely been interested in what she was saying? When Odin had picked her a flower, a delicate damask rose, he had handled it so gently in his big hands, careful not to even crumple a petal.

He continued to both confuse and fascinate Frigga. She was still sure she didn't want to marry him, but… but what? She was sure, wasn't she? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, to be his wife. To be able to talk and laugh with him, spend each day… _In a cell. _A voice inside her said. _Remember, your life wouldn't be all sun-filled walks and laughter. It would be duty, service. To Asgard… and to him. Do you think he'll keep up this charade after you're his wife? He's a warrior. They don't care for being gentle and kind. You'll be nothing but a trophy to him, a prize to show off, and a warm body to use roughly at night._

Frigga's jaw tightened. She mustn't let him fool her. She would tell him what she truly felt.

"Sire, do you remember our talk last night on the balcony?" she asked him once they were alone in one of the castle's many rooms, sitting on a pair of plush leather couches. Odin raised a brow and nodded, his heart starting to pound.

"I do, my lady. I've actually been meaning to ask you about that." He confessed. "You said… you were not happy you were marrying me." He choked out. Frigga looked at the floor, and Odin's heart sank. So it was true, she didn't wish to take him as her husband.

"Yes, my lord. I'm not happy." She said quietly, and then looked up at him quickly. "But my lord, I assure you, it's nothing that you have done." She assured. Odin sat still as a stone, his mouth dry, and an ache in his chest.

"Why?" he managed to say. Frigga wrung her hands, and looked out the window for a moment. Gods, she hadn't thought it would be this hard to tell him that she believed that a man and a woman should only be married if they were in love. The poor man looked absolutely heartbroken. Frigga took a deep breath.

"My lord, I always thought that when I eventually did get married, it would be to a common man, perhaps a noble. But I never imagined a prince." She hurried on. " I thought that I would marry a man that I had fallen in love with, had courted me, and then asked me to be his wife. In my marriage with you, I had no choice. I am being forced to marry a stranger." She finished, and then held her breath. Odin felt as though someone had driven a knife into his heart. She didn't love him, didn't want to be his wife. All because she was being forced. Odin nodded slowly. Well, he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Well my lady, I also have something to confess." He started. "Since the moment I first saw you, I have been completely, deeply, madly in love with you. In the short time I've spent with you, I've felt more happy and alive than I have my whole life. You're beautiful, so beautiful, caring, gentle, and kind. I want you as my wife more than anything." He paused for breath, and forged on. "I am truly sorry that you don't feel the same way for me, and that you don't wish to wed me.

However. We have two weeks left before our wedding. And I plan on throwing everything I have into an effort to make you fall in love with me, the same way you did to me. I swear, here and now, that I will not rest until I have proved to you that I shall be a worthy husband to you." Odin finished, looking at her with a determined expression.

Frigga looked at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"My lord, I think that trying to force love is rather unwise…" she said sheepishly.

"I am not forcing love." Odin said fiercely. "I am merely saying that I will do all in my power to romance you, to make you want to be with me. I will never force you." He said, softer this time, trying hard to keep his raging passion for her in check. Frigga nodded and stayed quite, her eyes sad.

"Then I fear you will be disappointed, sire." She said quietly, and then rose. "I think I should return home." Odin stood up as well, his hand reaching to her.

"You don't have to leave." He asked. "Please, lady Frigga. Just stay for a little while longer." He pleaded. Frigga looked to him for a moment, her eyes dark with uncertainty.

"Just for a little while." She sighed. Odin's knees went weak with relief.

"Thank you, my lady." He said gratefully. As they sat back down, Odin's heart was pounding. She hadn't been outright appalled when he told her he loved her, so that was a good sign. What Frigga didn't know, was that he fully meant to hold up his promise. He was going to try as hard as he possibly could to seduce her, to make her want to be his wife. Even if it took forever, he would never give up.

The next week, Frigga awoke at the crack of dawn, as she always did. She yawned and stretched, lying back in bed for a moment. Her smile quickly faded when she realized what day it was. It was the day Odin was to be crowned king, and the day she was to be presented to the people of Asgard as the future queen. Frigga swallowed hard. The ceremony would start in a few hours, and the following celebrations would carry on through the day and long into the night. Tomorrow, the preparations for the wedding would begin.

She sat up in bed, her thoughts whirling. She was happy for Odin, who over the past week had been trying in vain to act as though the crowning was no big deal, though she knew he was full of excitement and nerves. The two of them had gotten to know each other quite well over the last little while, and Frigga had to admit, Odin's numerous romantic walks and dinners had been rather charming. He sent her little poems and flowers almost every day, and her room was full of them.

Frigga sighed again, and dressed in a comfortable, but still elegant golden robe, trimmed with silver. She smiled to herself as she did her hair in a long, beautifully done braid. Her mother would be pleased. Frigga looked at herself in the mirror quickly, making sure everything was in place, and not a moment too soon. Her mother burst through the door.

"Frigga! It's about time you awoke!" she started, and then looked at Frigga's hair, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, you look absolutely stunning, dear! Now hurry up, breakfast is waiting downstairs. The ceremony starts in an hour, and the prince has reserved us a seat of honor! Come, come! Hurry now!" she said as she flew back downstairs. Frigga chuckled lightly, and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she went downstairs.

Odin was so nervous he could hardly think straight as he prepared for his crowning ceremony. He had brand new armor on, silver and encrusted with jewels. He also wore a brilliant red cape, his broadsword at his side, hanging in its scabbard. He held his helmet in his hands, the eagle's wings on either side catching the morning sunlight. Odin took a deep breath to try and clear his head.

Today was the day he would be crowned king of Asgard, and take the new name, Odin Allfather. He would be ruler of all the 9 Realms, and it would be his responsibility and duty to protect and guide them. This fact, however, was not on the top of the list of things he was anxious about. He was more worried about the business of taking Frigga as his bride. In one weeks time tomorrow, he would claim her as his wife. His heart started its now-familiar race as he again thought of his fiancé. He had been trying as hard as he could to court her, but she still seemed nothing but polite and courteous, with no trace of romantic inclination. Odin sighed heavily, and a knock on his door summoned his attention.

"The ceremony is about to begin, sire." A manservant called.

"Thank you." Odin called back. "I'm on my way." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he looked in the mirror, donning his helmet. He studied himself carefully, not of vanity, but to make sure everything was in place. Odin turned on his heel and started down the hallway, towards the Great Hall.

Frigga and her parents were sitting at their table, near the throne, when the drums began, announcing the beginning of the ceremony. Frigga sat up in her chair as they crowd roared in excitement, letting her know that the prince had arrived, and was beginning his walk to the throne, where Bor would crown him as king.

Frigga couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw Odin striding down the path to the throne, looking proud, confident, and every inch a king. He waved to each side of the crowd, and each side in turn screamed with applause. She clapped along with the crowd, her mother and father following suite. Frigga was still watching Odin when his head turned, and he looked directly at her.

When Odin had begun his walk to the throne, he had instantly begun searching the throng of people for Frigga. He had waved to the crowd, smiling at the enthusiastic citizens, when he finally spotted her, looking absolutely lovely in a long golden gown. He felt his heart swell with love for her, as well as his manhood, and he once again thanked the stars for the heavy, concealing armor.

When he looked at her, his heart gave a leap of joy when she smiled at him, a warm, reassuring smile, instantly banishing his nerves. She knew he could do this, and she was letting him know with that smile. He beamed back at her, and to the crowds delight, blew her a kiss.

Frigga blushed crimson at Odin's airborne kiss, and she quickly looked down, trying to squelch the rush of pleasure that it had brought her. She hoped her smile had served its purpose, to help ease the nerves she knew were eating at him. When he beamed at her, she knew it had. And she smiled back at him shyly.

By this time, Odin had reached the foot of the stairs to the throne, and he knelt, removing his helmet. Bor rose from his throne, and brought his staff, Gungnir, down hard on the ground, silencing the crowd instantly. Odin's heart was thundering in his chest, but he took a deep breath and slowed its frantic beat. _Relax. Frigga is out there, watching you. She believes in you, don't you dare let her down._

"Odin Borson, you are my only son." Bor began in his great booming voice. "My heir, the heir to my throne. I have guarded Asgard, and all the 9 Realms since my father passed on. And today, I pass on my title to you. Do you accept the responsibility of king?" he asked.

"I accept." Odin said.

"Do you swear to protect not only Asgard, but all of the 9 Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Bor Allfather, proclaim you king of Asgard, ruler of all the 9 Realms, protector of the heavens. Rise, Odin Allfather." Bor beckoned with his hand. Odin rose up from his knees, climbing the stairs to the throne swiftly, and standing before his father. Bor smiled at his son, and touched the center of Odin chest with Gungnir. Odin watched in wonder as the golden color and glow from his fathers armor flowed through the staff into him.

His own silver armor became gold, glowing with power, and he felt a jolt of strength flow through his veins. He looked up at his father, who's own armor had become dull silver, and looked older than Odin had ever seen him. Bor smiled at Odin and held out Gungnir to him. Odin took the staff in his hand, and found it conformed perfectly to his grip. Bor stepped aside, and motioned for Odin to take the throne.

Odin looked at his father and smiled.

"Thank you, father. There has never been a wiser mentor, or a better friend." He said quietly. Bor smiled softly, tears shining in his eyes.

"No, thank _you_,my son. Thank you for being my pride and joy. Now, take the throne, show your people their new king." He choked out. Odin nodded and looked at the throne, the throne that now belonged to him. He took a deep breath, and stepped forward, turned, and seated himself on the throne.

The crowd went wild, and their roars of approval echoed in the Great Halls.

"Long live the king!" someone shouted. The entire crowd soon took up the chant, until Odin was sure that all of the 9 Realms must be able to hear it. He looked to where Frigga and her parents were seated, and she treated him to one of her warm smiles, setting his heart aflutter. Perhaps he had made some progress with his courtship of her.

Frigga smiled up at Odin, the new king. The way he had taken Bor's staff, and the way he looked on the throne… he was made to be a king, she thought. He looked as though he belonged on a throne, leading his people. Frigga watched as Odin subtlety looked at the smaller throne to his right, and then back at her. She pretended she hadn't noticed, but she knew what he meant.

He wanted her there next to him. Odin watched Frigga as she ignored his small gesture, and his heart fell. Perhaps that progress had been imagined. She still seemed just as unwilling to be his… queen, now. He frowned slightly. That just meant he would have to redouble his efforts to seduce her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Frigga was watching the crowd stream outside the doors into the courtyard when a servant came to fetch her.

"Lady Frigga, the king sends for you. It is almost time for your presentation to the public." He said as he bowed. Frigga frowned. He made it sound as though she was a prized horse, ready to be shown for the first time.

"Of course. Thank you." She said politely as she rose from her seat. Her parents rose along with her.

"We'll see you later, my dear." Her mother said as she hugged her.

"The people are going to love you." He father reassured her as he hugged her close.

"Thank you, father. I hope so." Frigga admitted as she turned to leave. "I'll see you tonight when I come home, you two. Goodbye!" she called, as she was whisked away by servants.

Odin was waiting for her in the room with the presentation balcony when she came in. He smiled at her when she entered, and she almost bowed, but stopped herself. That made him smile wider.

"You look beautiful, lady Frigga." He told her as she came to him. She blushed slightly, her eyes downcast, and Odin's heart skipped a beat. Gods, she was gorgeous when she blushed. What would it be like, to rain a firestorm of kisses on her beautiful lips, cheeks, and forehead when she blushed? Her skin would be so warm, soft, and smooth… his lips ached with the desire to taste her.

"Thank you, my king." She said as she smiled at him. Odin chuckled a little and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Your king. I think it's going to take me a while to get used to people calling me that." He admitted with smile. Frigga's heart flipped at his boyish grin. He looked even more handsome than usual when he smiled like that. She quickly dismissed those thoughts, and smiled up at him.

"It's already obvious that the people love you." She told him. Odin flushed slightly.

"You're too kind, my lady." He said, and privately thought: _But I would rather have you in love with me than the people_. Frigga blushed again. Odin smiled at her. They both could hear the crowds hushed anticipation, their excited whispers, and the curious murmurings. All of Asgard was on the edge of its seat, waiting to see who their new queen was going to be.

Frigga tentatively looked past Odin onto the balcony, and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll give a little bit of a speech first, and then I'll call you. Alright?" he asked. Frigga nodded slowly.

"Alright." A sudden flash of panic hit her. What she wasn't good enough? What if the people were shocked she had been chosen to rule over them? Her heart started racing with fear. Odin saw her anxiety, and in a bold move, took her chin in his big hand and gently turned her head to face him, his eyes boring into hers.

"Lady Frigga, the people are going to adore you. I have complete faith in that." He said gravely. Frigga was a little surprised at his hand on her, but not afraid. She looked back into his glacier-blue eyes and nodded, determination flaming up in her storm grey eyes, almost melting Odin's heart with pride. His Frigga was a warrior, he knew that already. Delicate, but sturdy as a rock at the same time.

"Alright, here we go." He said as he reluctantly turned from her and stepped onto the balcony. The crowd cheered when the saw their new king, and Odin raised his hand to silence them.

"Citizens of Asgard, I am honored to have become your king. I swear to each and every one of you, that I will forever put you first, before myself. But, a king is not all you have received on this day." Odin smiled, turned and held out his hand to Frigga. She swallowed hard and stepped forward, taking Odin's hand and allowed herself to be led onto the balcony, into the view of the people. "People of Asgard, I am delighted beyond words to be able to present to you, the future queen of Asgard, the lady Frigga!" he boomed in his deep voice.

The crowd exploded.

The cheers were deafening, and when Frigga shyly waved to them, more cheers erupted. Odin looked lovingly at his bride-to-be. It was clear the people had all known who Frigga was before, and they were overjoyed that it was she who would be ruling over them. Frigga gained confidence, and smiled at the crowd, bringing forth another wave of thunderous applause. Odin's heart beat fast, and his self-control slipped. He slipped his arm around Frigga's slender waist, and kissed her cheek.

Frigga gasped in surprise, and the crowd roared its approval. To Odin's delight, Frigga didn't pull away from him, but looked up at him with a surprised expression. He smiled adoringly down at her, is heart singing with joy and love.

Frigga was reeling from Odin's tender kiss on her cheek. His arm was still around her waist, and his strength was apparent to her. His arm and side felt warm pressed against her, and she found that she… liked it? What would it be like, to be embraced by him? To have his strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to his warm, powerful chest? To have his cheek resting on the top of her head, his beard tickling her ear?

It would be nice, she thought. She smiled tentatively up at him, the feeling of the small kiss still bright in her mind. His warm lips on her cheek, his beard tickling at her, his gentle, loving eyes… a shudder went up Frigga's spine before she could stop it. Odin felt her shudder, and a flush of heat went over his skin, sending a bolt of lust through him, and he felt himself harden in his trousers.

The two waved at the crowd for a while more after that, and then they went inside. Hours past, and Odin's libido was still raging. He was having a hard time talking to Frigga without finding something sensual in everything she said and did. When she said the words, "my king" it made him think of what it would sound like to have her moan them in his ear as he was thrusting inside her.

When she bit her lip out of shyness, it made him think of what it would be like to see her bite it because she was writhing in pleasure, while he was bent between her legs, lapping at her warmth. He tried extremely hard to stop thinking about her in a sexual situation, but it was no use.

Frigga was also experiencing discomfort. When she had shuddered, she had seen his eyes blaze with something she had never seen before. The look of absolute hunger he had worn had awakened something deep inside her. She felt very warm, and there was a curious ache between her legs. Her heart beat fast whenever Odin moved, and the ache grew to a demanding throb. When he brought his chalice of wine to his lips, and she caught a small glimpse of his tongue, she felt a heavy wetness start between her thighs, and she flushed.

Odin watched her with curiosity, his enormous hard-on throbbing almost painfully as it demanded, screamed for Frigga.

"Well my lady, I think it's safe to say that the people adore you." Odin said in an effort to distract himself from the heavy ache in his groin. Frigga smiled shyly.

"Thank you, my lord. I certainly hope I don't let them down." She said. Odin smiled reassuringly at her, and then moved from his seat to the spot on the couch next to her. Frigga watched him curiously, but didn't move from her spot.

"I know you won't. You are the most reliable woman I have ever met, and I know that you will be a great queen." Odin said in his deep baritone voice. Frigga blushed again, the ache growing again into an acute, piercing throb. Odin's erection throbbed as well, when he saw his gorgeous fiancé's cheeks darken with her blush. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door, and Odin turned in annoyance.

"Enter." He called. A servant came in, and when he saw Frigga, he flushed and his mouth moved, but no words came out. Odin's jaw clenched when he saw the man was obviously awestruck. "Well speak, man! What is it you want?" he demanded, in a harsh voice that surprised Frigga. The servant recovered his composure quickly.

"Sire, lady Frigga's parents have sent a carriage to take her home. Frigga cocked a brow.

"Is it that late already?" she glanced out the window to see it was dark out, and she gasped in surprise. "Oh my! I should be getting home." She said as she hurriedly stood up. Odin rose along with, and shot a glare at the manservant that sent him scurrying out of the room.

"Let me accompany you to your carriage." Odin said as he held out his hand. Frigga nodded and smiled slightly as she slipped her delicate hand into his.

"Of course, my king." She said. Odin smiled, acutely aware of Frigga's soft, smooth hand in his as he walked her down to the waiting carriage.

"Goodnight, sire." Frigga said as they reached the carriage. Odin nodded, and bent his head to kiss the back of her hand, breathing in her skins scent, reveling in the feel of it on his lips.

"Goodnight, my lady. Sweet dreams." He said lowly as his eyes met hers. Frigga felt a rush of heat over her skin as he looked at her, and she did something that shocked herself. She reached up on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Odin's cheek. She smiled at his surprised expression, and got into the carriage, which quickly pulled away. Odin stood in the courtyard, watching the carriage go, grinning like a fool.

The next five days passed by in a blur for Frigga. Wedding preparations swirled around her, and it felt as though she was in the center of a hurricane. She was fitted for a dress, bombarded with expectations, the proper way to do this, the correct way to do that, until her head hurt from it all.

She found that she was overwhelmed, and she knew she wasn't ready to be married, much less to be a queen. Finally, in the evening, while her mother was distracted in heated discussion about how fast Frigga should walk down the aisle, she slipped out of the house, leaving a note saying she had gone for a ride to get some air and would be back soon. Before she left her room, she sent Prince away with a note to Freya.

_Freya,_

_Meet me at the old bridge. I need your help, and it's urgent._

_Frigga_

Frigga sent the eagle off with her note, and then went to the stables to retrieve her stallion. She was alarmed to find his stall empty, and she quickly located a stableman.

"Excuse me, where is my horse?" she asked in concern. The man flushed at her attention.

"H-he was t-taken to the palace stables, m'lady." He stammered. "Since you'll b-be livin' there soon and all." Frigga frowned. They had taken her mount without informing her? That was rude. She nodded at the man.

"Alright, thank you." He bowed and turned back to his work, and Frigga started walking to the bridge, her heart racing. A wave of panic swamped her when she thought that she would be queen in less than two days, and she had to force herself to take a deep breath and calm down.

What were they all thinking? She couldn't rule over the people! Frigga thought for sure that she would let them down, and that probability sickened her. The people of Asgard deserved a queen that would serve them well, a queen who was certainly not Frigga. The more she thought about it, the worse idea it seemed. Right now, she had no choice in the matter. But if she wasn't here, Odin would be forced to choose another queen.

Odin… a sting of pain hit her heart. He had said he loved her… what if she hurt him by leaving? Frigga detested hurting other people. But the fear of disappointing all of Asgard was stronger than the fear of breaking a mans heart. Odin was strong, he would move on. He would find another woman, fall in love, and claim her as his queen. A woman that would serve both himself and Asgard well.

Frigga frowned. Odin in love with another woman. That unpleasant mental image left a cold feeling in her chest. To have him looking at someone else with those lightning-blue eyes, to have him smiling at someone else, to have him holding someone else close… Frigga shook her head to clear it. Was she jealous? No, of coarse not. Odin wasn't hers; she had no right to covet him.

"Frigga!" she heard Freya call, and she quickly looked up to see her friend standing alone on the bridge. Frigga waved and made her way over to her. "What's wrong, my friend? Wedding preparations tiring you out?" Freya grinned, but Frigga didn't smile.

"No, though they are rather tiring. Freya, I need your help." Frigga began. Freya cocked her head.

"With what? I'll do whatever you need." Frigga took a deep breath.

"I'm going to run away." Freya's jaw hit the ground.

"What?" Frigga, the wedding's in a day!" she exclaimed. Frigga nodded.

"I know. But Freya, I can't be queen. I'm the daughter of a noble, for the Gods sake! I don't know how to rule! I would let the people down, and they deserve better than me." She spilled out. Freya shook her head slowly.

"What about Odin? Word is the new king is madly in love with you. He'll be heartbroken." She said. Frigga winced.

"I know. But he's strong; he'll get over it. I just know that I can't be queen." She said with finality. Freya sighed deeply.

"Frigga, you know I love you like you're my own sister, so I will help you." Frigga exhaled in relief.

"Thank you, my friend." She said gratefully. Freya nodded.

"When?" she asked. Frigga rubbed her toe in the dirt.

"Tonight. I have my things in a satchel at home, and my horse is at the palace stables." She said. Freya frowned.

"How are you going to get in?" Frigga smiled slightly.

"Odin showed me some secret passages." She admitted. Freya chuckled.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?" Frigga sighed.

"I need you to talk to my parents, friends, and possibly Odin. Do anything you can to discourage a search for me, and try to convince them I was never meant to be queen." She said. Freya nodded slowly.

"I'll do my best. Where will you go? Will I see you again?" she questioned. Frigga sighed.

"I don't know. Away from here, somewhere remote. And I truly hope so, Freya." Frigga stepped forward and embraced her friend. Freya hugged her back tightly.

"I'll miss you, Frigga. Take care of yourself." She said with tears in her eyes. Frigga nodded and stepped back, also choked up.

"I'll miss you too Freya. I will." Frigga turned to leave, and waved back at her friend as she started back towards her house. Freya watched her go with a heavy heart.

After Frigga had returned home, she went inside to see her parents.

"I'm awfully tired. I think I'm going to head off to bed." She lied. Her parents nodded.

"Alright, my dear. Goodnight." Her mother said.

"Sleep well, Frigga." Her father said. Frigga had to fight hard to choke back tears as she thought this might be the last time she would ever see them. She stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly, and then did the same to her father. She quickly went upstairs, wiping away the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Frigga lay in her bed for a while, stroking Prince's side. The eagle made a low noise in his throat, enjoying his mistress's affection.

"I will miss you, Prince." Frigga said softly as she kissed his head. She rose and looked around her room one last time, saying a mental goodbye to the house she had known since infancy. She opened her window silently, slid down the drainpipe, and crept into the stables to retrieve her satchel. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and gave a long, farewell look to her home.

Frigga sighed one last time, and walked off swiftly into the night.

Once she had reached the wall that surrounded the palace, she crept stealthily along it until she found by touch the tiny door Odin had shown her. She opened it cautiously, and peeked her head through to make sure no guards were around. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she crept silently through the garden, around the back of the palace, into the royal stables.

Her spirits sank when she saw the long rows of stalls. How was she ever going to find her stallion in this labyrinth? Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She let out a soft whistle, and she heard a low whinny from a stall to her right. She walked quickly to where she had heard it, and smiled when she saw her horse. The stallion whinnied in greeting when he saw his mistress, and she quickly shushed him.

"Shush, boy! Someone will hear you!" she hushed.

"Someone already did." A voice behind her said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

That same night, Odin had been restless. Unable to sleep, he had paced across his room until he had decided to go for a walk, in hopes that the cool night air would cool his burning ardor and calm his mind. Odin strolled through the palace grounds silently, his thoughts centered, as they usually were, on Frigga.

She had seemed different when he had spoken to her in the last few days. She had looked at him as though she would never see him again, and that worried him. He hated the thought of his lady in distress. While he was pondering this, he heard a noise in the garden.

Odin instantly froze, and his warrior instincts kicked in. A thief! He followed the shadowy figure through the garden, around the palace, fully expecting them to turn into the palace, towards the treasure room. When they continued on to the stables however, he was confused. There were plenty of good horses in the civilian stables, why take the risk on stealing a royal one?

Odin silently trailed the figure, until it stopped when it entered the stables. He hid himself in the shadows and watched, a savage smile on his face. When the thief went to grab a horse, Odin would pounce. Besides, the figure looked quite small, slender, and… curvy? Odin was confused for a moment, and then an ice-cold wave washed over him. He knew that body.

When the figure whistled and made its way to stall, Odin followed close behind, praying he was wrong.

"Shush, boy! Someone will hear you!" the figure whispered, and Odin's heart dropped. He knew that voice.

"Someone already did." He said flatly. Frigga gasped and spun around, her eyes wide with fear as she saw Odin standing before her. She looked up at him, expecting to see blind fury, or maybe disgust in his eyes, but she saw neither. Instead, his blue eyes were full of absolute agony. He looked down at the satchel in her hands, and his shoulders sagged.

"My lord, I can explain…" she began, but Odin's anguish-filled eyes stopped her.

Odin felt as though his heart had been torn out of his chest. She truly detested him. She so hated the thought of becoming his wife that she was going to run away.

"There is no need." He managed. To add to his humiliation, he felt hot tears spring up in his eyes. Frigga saw his tears, and she was shocked. Surely he couldn't care that much for her. Odin opened his mouth and took a deep breath, summoning his voice.

"Am I truly that terrible, that you would forsake everyone that is dear to you, just for the sake of escaping marriage to me?" he said in a heartbroken tone. Frigga found she couldn't speak. "I truly love you, lady Frigga, and it breaks my heart to see you unhappy. Do not fear, I won't stop you from running. If leaving me makes you happy, so be it." Odin looked at her one last time, and a lone tear fell down his cheek.

Frigga had the sudden urge to reach up and brush it away, to comfort him, to tell him she was sorry, but she found she couldn't move. Odin turned swiftly on his heel and marched back into the palace, in more pain than he had ever been in in his life. Every battle wound, every stinging rebuke he had ever received, were nothing compared to the anguish he felt at being out rightly rejected by the only woman he had ever loved.

In the stables, Frigga stood silently, her heart torn. Odin had truly seemed absolutely crushed that she was leaving, to the point where he had actually wept. She had never, _ever_, seen a regular man cry, let alone a warrior like Odin. Her horse whinnied quietly, and she numbly turned to him. She had expected Odin to be furious when he had found her. The reaction she had seen was completely unexpected.

With a sudden, painful rush of clarity, she realized what a naive fool she was. She was ready to run away from her friends, her family, and her responsibility as queen, because she was afraid of duty. Frigga felt sick to her stomach. _Oh Gods, what have I done. _She had shattered Odin's trust in her, the trust he had been so willing to give.

Frigga turned silently and made her way back around the castle, through the garden, and out the secret door. She made her way home slowly, her thoughts reeling, her stomach in knots. It was true, she still didn't want to be queen, but all of Asgard was counting on her! She was so afraid of letting them down, but that's exactly what she would be doing if she ran!

When Frigga arrived home, she slung her satchel over her shoulder and stealthily scaled the drainpipe, climbing into her room. Prince gave a cry of welcome, and Frigga smiled in spite of herself. She placed her things back where she had gotten them, undressed, and climbed into bed. As she lay beneath her blankets, her heart pounded. She had gotten herself into this mess, now she was going to have to get herself out.

The biggest problem was going to be confronting Odin. He and Freya were the only ones who knew of her plans, and… _Freya! _Frigga thought in a rush. _I told her to tell everyone I'd gone off! _ Frigga sprang out of bed and quickly scribbled a note to her friend.

_Freya_

_Plans have changed; you don't need to tell anyone anything. I realized I've made a mistake, and I've decided I'm going to stay and take on the responsibility as queen._

_Frigga_

Frigga tied the note to Prince's leg, and whispered to him to fly to Freya. The bird cried out, and then took off through the open window. Frigga watched him fly off, and then lay back down in bed. As she drifted off, she schemed of ways she could make it up to Odin. A dinner, perhaps? Tomorrow was the last day before the wedding, so she only had one shot at his forgiveness. _In_ _the_ _morning, _she thought, _I'll invite him to a dinner and apologize. _

Frigga smiled slowly as she drifted off. Yes, that was a good plan. She would let him know that she was ready to stand by his side, for the good of Asgard. Even if she wasn't in love with him… wasn't she?

The next morning, Odin awoke with a broad smile on his face. Today was the last day before his wedding! Tomorrow he would… Odin's smile disappeared like a rabbit down a hole. Tomorrow he would be alone. Frigga had run from him. All of his efforts to romance her had been in vain, she had left anyhow. His heart gave a painful twist as he thought of what today would hold.

Soon, he knew that a servant would come rushing in, with the news that lady Frigga had gone missing. Odin sighed heavily and rolled over in bed, feeling miserable. What was the point of getting up, when he already knew what his day held? He lay quietly for a while, expecting any moment for a servant to deliver the news. But, as seconds ticked into minutes, and minutes into hours, Odin's curiosity was thoroughly piqued.

Finally, he rose from his bed and dressed, and then headed downstairs, still expecting to run into a servant in the halls. But none were to be seen. Since Odin usually slept quite late, and he had lain in bed longer than usual today, it was already late afternoon, and no one was in the Great Hall. A maid gave him his breakfast, now cold, and Odin ate in silence, his heart heavy.

He would never know what it was like to eat alongside lady Frigga, to laugh and talk with her in the morning, after a long, ultimately satisfying night of lovemaking. He sighed heavily, and heard footsteps coming towards him. Odin's heart gave a painful lurch, and his stomach twisted when he recognized the messenger's hurried footsteps. This was the message he had been waiting for.

Odin slowly turned his head, his eyes full of pain. The messenger reached his seat, panting, and bowed.

"Your majesty." He said breathlessly. "I have a note for you, and it's very urgent that you read it." The little man said in a nasally voice. Odin looked at the note in the servant's hands for a long moment, then reached out and took it from him.

"Leave me." He commanded. The man bowed low.

"Of coarse, my king." The servant scuttled out of the room, and Odin stared at the piece of paper in his hands as though it carried a disease. Finally, he opened the note and started to read. The more he read however, the wider his eyes grew, and the faster his heart beat.

_My lord Odin,_

_I know that I am probably the last person you want to think about, much less hear from, right now, but this is important. I want you to know how deeply sorry I am for last night, and I regret every second of my foolish actions. The words I wish to say to you cannot be expressed on paper, so I truly hope that you could meet me tonight for dinner, so that I can apologize and explain in full._

_Sincerely,_

_Frigga_

Frigga paced anxiously across her parent's vestibule, her stomach in knots. Odin was probably disgusted that she had even tried to contact him. Why would he even bother accepting her offer? She had clearly broken his heart; she didn't even deserve an audience with him.

Frigga sat down and put her head in her hands. Gods, what had she done? The memory of that lone tear sliding down her fiancé's cheek replayed over and over in her mind. Frigga absolutely hated hurting people, and the thought that she had caused that anguish made her sick. A knock on the door made her jump, and she hurried to see whom it was.

A lone messenger stood at the door, and he bowed and handed Frigga a note. She took it quickly, thanked the man, and turned back inside. She greedily tore open the royal seal and read the note quickly.

_Lady Frigga,_

_I will meet with you tonight at 8._

_Odin_

Frigga dropped the note on the table and sighed with relief. He would meet with her and let her try to apologize. But were her actions forgivable, she wondered? Would she still appear the same in his eyes? _What if he doesn't feel the same anymore? What is he realized that I'm not worthy of his affections? _Frigga's heart lurched at this thought.

Oddly, the thought of Odin being cool and distant with her appalled her. She had grown to enjoy how warm and friendly he was to her, his constant efforts to woo her. Frigga glanced at her clock and jumped up. 7:30!

She raced upstairs and changed into a simple, chocolaty brown dress, and ran a comb through her soft hair quickly. Her parents already knew that she was meeting the king for dinner, so all she did was wave over her shoulder as she hurried out to her carriage. As she ran out, she knew exactly was she was going to do to win back the king's favor. She would remain calm and reasonable, and she would humbly ask for forgiveness.

"To the palace, Aspen, and hurry!" she said to the driver as she climbed in.

"Right away, my lady!" he said as he clicked to the horses. "Best hang on tight!" Frigga held on to the door and smiled as they zoomed off into the night.

In the palace garden, Odin was seated alone at a small table he had ordered to be set up near the creek. He adjusted a fork as he waited for Frigga to arrive, and once more went over everything to make sure it was perfect. A single candle stood in the middle of the table, and it's flickering light danced on the crystal table settings. Odin had picked a delicate damask rose earlier, and it was resting in a crystal vase. The gurgle of the brook and the twilight sky made a beautiful backdrop for the dinner.

Odin once again went over how the evening would go in his mind. Frigga would arrive, he would greet her politely, and then they would eat dinner. And before Frigga started to say anything, he would abandon all kingly composure, drop to his knees, and beg her to stay with him. Odin was past caring about acting as a king should. All he knew was that he couldn't stand to be without Frigga.

When Frigga's carriage pulled up, she thanked her driver and stepped out into the courtyard. A servant was waiting for her.

"The king is waiting in the garden, by the brook." He said. Frigga nodded.

"Thank you." She quickly turned and started into the garden, her heart in her throat. As she made her way to the brook, she spotted a bit of candlelight dancing in the gathering dark. She swallowed hard and made her way towards it, and finally turned the corner. When she saw the carefully set table, the candle, and then tiny rose, her eyes filled with tears and a lump formed in her throat.

Odin rose from his seat to greet her politely.

"God evening, my la…" that was all he got out before Frigga threw her arms around his neck and started to sob. The impact of her launching herself at him knocked him back slightly, but he quickly regained his footing and looped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Odin, I'm so s-sorry… Gods, I am s-so, so, so s-sorry…" Frigga choked out as she wept against his shoulder. Once Odin recovered from his shock, he gently rubbed her back.

"Easy, easy… It's alright, Frigga, it's alright now…" he soothed as he held her shaking form. Odin couldn't believe it. Not only was he holding her for the first time, she was actually begging _him _for forgiveness. Frigga leaned back slightly, her beautiful face streaked with tears. Odin continued to hold her close, and gently brushed them away with his broad thumb. Frigga looked up at him with eyes swimming with tears.

"I-I was a fool, my lord. I wasn't running from you, I never, ever would do that. I just was so scared of letting the people down, I was sure I would if I became queen…" she began. Odin felt joy leap in his heart. She hadn't run from him, she had run from duty. He softly shushed her with his finger.

"It's alright now, my lady. I forgive you." He murmured quietly. Frigga would have collapsed with relief, if Odin's strong arms hadn't been holding her tightly to his chest.

"Gods, thank you, my lord, thank you…" she spilled out gratefully. Odin smiled lovingly at her.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked. Frigga nodded quickly.

"Of coarse, my king. What is it you desire?" she inquired. _You. _Odin thought. _Gods, all I've ever desired is you. _

"Please call me Odin." He said. Frigga looked a little surprised.

"Are you sure, my lord?" she asked tentatively. Odin nodded.

"Yes, I am sure. Frigga, I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be my wife and my equal. I would very much like it if we knew each other by our first names." He said softly. Frigga nodded. So he still loved her! That thought made her heart give a little skip of joy. She smiled warmly up at him.

"If it pleases you, my… Odin." She corrected herself. Odin smiled broadly. He loved it when she said his name. Her voice felt like silk against his skin… just like her own skin would feel. That thought made Odin suddenly take notice that he was holding her tightly to him, with her breasts against his chest and her mouth tantalizing close to his.

Frigga's lips parted as the look she had seen before came into Odin's handsome features. The look of pure hunger. She felt her own body respond in kind, and her breath quickened with the ache between her legs. Odin leaned ever so slightly closer to her, his own breathing ragged as well.

"Perhaps we should have dinner." He said in a husky voice. Frigga nodded wordlessly, her eyes on his.

"Yes, before it gets cold." Odin reluctantly let her go, and Frigga was once again, surprised to find herself longing for the warmth and comfort of his arms. The way he looked at her, and the way he made her feel… it was all so new, so intoxicating. Never before had a man held her.

After they had eaten dinner, Frigga fully explained why she had wanted to run away, while Odin held her hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb all the while, nodding.

"So, like a fool, I thought that instead of facing my duty as I should, I would run away." Frigga finished. Odin nodded once more.

"You are not a fool, Frigga. You were frightened of duty, just as I was." He soothed. "I was terrified of becoming king. But, I realized that I didn't have a way around it, so I decided to do the very best I could, for my people." Odin said lowly, in his deep baritone voice. Frigga nodded.

"I understand." She said. They sat for a moment in silence, with Odin still stroking her hand. Frigga watched his thumb move back and forth across her hand, and she wondered what it would feel like to have his hand stroking her cheek, her neck, her breasts… she shook her head slightly, and Odin looked up at her.

"Let's go for a little walk. I'd like to show you something." He said as he rose, keeping her hand in his. Frigga followed his curiously, wondering what the king wanted to show her. The king, her fiancé. Hmm. Fiancé sounded… nice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Odin led Frigga through the garden, out of the groomed, pedicured part of the grounds.

Frigga glanced around quickly as they entered the woods, and Odin smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, my lady. I spent days out in these woods when I was a boy. I know them like the back of my hand." He soothed. Frigga nodded and tried to look brave, but the darkness of the forest and the nocturnal noises frightened her. She stepped closer to Odin, and he offered his arm to her. She smiled gratefully at him and looped her arm through his, comforted by his warm, imposing presence. She trusted him, and she knew he would protect her if any wild animals were to stray into their path.

Odin pushed aside some foliage and allowed Frigga to step through. She looked up and her mouth fell open.

"Oh my…" she managed in awe. Before her was the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen, something straight out of a painting. Weeping willows formed a perimeter around a meadow scattered with wildflowers, and a forgotten, mossy stone bridge spanned the quietly rushing brook. The whole picture was completed by the full moon illuminating the meadow in silvery light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Odin's voice close to her ear made her start. She turned to see him looking at the scene with as much awe as she had, and she nodded.

"It is." She agreed. Odin pulled her closer to him, sharing his body heat with her in the cool night air. Frigga smiled slightly, grateful for his warmth.

"Come on. You get the best view from on top of the bridge." Odin said as he led her towards to moss-covered stone structure. Frigga eyed it warily.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked suspiciously. Odin nodded somberly.

"Frigga, I would never put you in any risk whatsoever. On my honor as king, this bridge is perfectly safe." He said confidently, as he let go of her arm and walked onto the bridge. "See?" he smiled, and then gasped as he slipped and disappeared from sight.

"Odin!" Frigga cried in alarm as she ran onto the bridge. She heard a loud laugh from her right, and she looked over to see Odin laughing, crouched behind a small stone wall. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "That's not funny." She scolded. Odin chuckled as he got up and looked at her, his eyes twinkling. Frigga tried hard to fight a smile, but she grinned.

Odin smiled and put his arm around her waist. Frigga blushed and looked down, until Odin tilted her chin up with his hand.

"So shy…" he murmured. Frigga looked up at him, and he pulled her closer, until both of his arms were around her and his chest flush against hers. "Frigga, may I ask something else of you?" he ventured. Frigga cocked a brow, but nodded.

"You may, Odin." She said softly, incredibly aware of the throb between her thighs. To her surprise, Odin flushed slightly, and looked up at the moon.

"I…um… I wanted to ask you if… uh…" he stammered. Frigga cocked her head.

"If what?" she prodded. Odin sighed, and then looked straight at her.

"Frigga… may I kiss you?" he said quietly. Frigga inhaled sharply, her eyes wide with shock. Odin's heart pounded. He had been too forward, she was going to refuse, and all of tonight's progress would have been lost. "I'm sorry, if you don't want…" he began, but Frigga shook her head.

"No… I'd like that. I mean, yes, you may kiss me." She said shyly. Odin's breath caught in his throat, and he gently took her face in his hands. Frigga rested her hands on Odin's chest, her heart racing. He was actually going to kiss her. For the first time in her life, she would know what it felt like to have a mans lips on hers. And she wanted to know, so badly. She wanted to know what _his _lips felt like.

Odin leaned forward and closed his eyes, his heart hammering so hard he was sure she must be able to hear it. When his lips came down on hers, he had to bear down hard to fight back the erection that was screaming to announce itself. No way in Hel would he risk scaring her off. Gods, her lips were so _soft_, like silk. And they were warm, and smooth, and sweet… Odin's head swam as he gently, so gently kissed her. Heaven.

When Odin's mouth covered hers, a tiny sound escaped Frigga's throat, and Odin softly shushed it with his lips. Frigga's entire body relaxed, and her arms slid slowly to Odin's shoulders. His hands slipped to the sides of her neck, and he angled his head for a better fit. She found that she loved how gentle he was being with her, when she knew he was capable of so much more. And she wanted more.

Frigga kissed Odin back, tentatively at first, but growing more bold with each second. Odin was dying of pleasure, trying his very hardest to bite back the moans of ecstasy in his throat. His hands slid to the small of Frigga's back, and she made a low sound of pleasure when he pulled her closer. Frigga gently pushed her tongue against Odin's lower lip, and a groan escaped him as his cock stiffened in his trousers, hard against Frigga's belly.

She gasped in surprise, and Odin pulled back from their kiss with a curse.

"Damn it! I am so sorry, Frigga. Your mouth was just…" he apologized hurriedly, until Frigga cut him off.

"It's alright, Odin. Really. I'm afraid I was being too bold, that's all." She said. Odin shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"No, it's not because of that." He admitted, his humor gone. "It's just… I've been dreaming of what it would be like to kiss you since the moment I met you. I just lost control." He said with his eyes downcast. Frigga watched him curiously. He was embarrassed? Freya had told her that when a man wanted a woman, his manhood grew hard, as Odin's had. So Odin truly did want her, then.

"Odin." She said softly, leaning down to look into his eyes. "You didn't frighten me, I was just surprised. I didn't think that…" Frigga paused and blushed, and Odin cocked his head.

"Didn't think that what?" he prompted. Frigga flushed again

"I didn't think that you…wanted me like that." She finished. Odin jaw fell open. She thought he didn't _want _her? Well, time to nip that thought in its bud.

"Trust me, my lady, I do. I truly, truly do." Odin said sincerely. Frigga blushed again, and Odin touched her cheek with his hand, spellbound. She looked up at him with a slightly flustered expression.

"I apologize, but I just can't seem to stop blushing around you." She said. Odin smiled.

"No need to apologize, Frigga. You're beautiful when you blush. Well, you're beautiful all the time, but even more so when you blush." He said softly. Frigga smiled slightly, pleased at his words. He thought she was beautiful.

"Thank you, Odin." She said. He bowed slightly, and when he straightened, Frigga noticed the bulge in his trousers and quickly looked away, blushing. The juncture between her legs was absolutely throbbing, and she could feel a warm dampness there. Frigga shivered at the feeling, wondering what it meant.

"You look chilled, Frigga. Perhaps we should go back to the palace." Odin offered when he saw her shudder. She nodded quickly, and stepped closer to him.

"Yes, please." She nodded. "It is rather cool out." Odin slipped his arm around her waist again, careful to keep his hips away from her. Frigga leaned against his strong, powerful frame, soaking up his warmth. She smiled in the darkness when his arm tightened around her, feeling safe and warm.

Odin smiled when he felt Frigga lean against him, and he drew her slight figure closer to his side. He loved that he she wanted to be closer to him, and he felt his heart thump when he saw her eyelids drooping. Without hesitation, he quickly leaned down and put one arm under her knees, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. Frigga gasped in surprise, and she looked at him. Odin smiled at her.

"You're tired, my lady. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the palace." He whispered tenderly. Frigga nodded sleepily and leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyelids slowly sliding shut. Her breathing soon grew deep and even, and Odin watched her with awe. She was gorgeous when she was sleeping, with her long, thick lashes fanning her cheeks, her lips slightly parted. She looked like a queen.

Odin carried her all the way back into the palace, and summoned a servant to fetch a carriage. As he waited for it to arrive, he couldn't bring himself to wake his fiancé, who was still sleeping peacefully, murmuring occasionally. He held her gently in his arms, watching her with adoration. She looked so peaceful, so perfect.

He imagined what it would be like to watch her sleep in his arms, nestled under warm covers after making love to her for hours. She would have a little smile on her face, and she would be wrapped up tight in his arms, with her naked body flush against his… Odin's cock twitched and reminded him that he was still fiercely aroused by their kiss.

He took a deep breath and tried to will his erection away, so that he could hold her in his lap. He thought hard about everything besides Frigga, and he was pleased to feel himself soften after a while. He gently lowered Frigga onto his lap, and she made a little noise and cuddled closer into his chest. He smiled softly and stroked her hair with his hand, loving how soft it was.

Odin heard a carriage pull up outside, and he rose slowly, careful not to wake his fiancé. He walked quickly out to the carriage, and spoke to the driver.

"To lady Frigga's house, and don't hit any bumps." He commanded quietly. The driver nodded.

"Yes, sire." He whispered. Odin climbed into the carriage, carefully balancing Frigga, and settled into his seat, making sure she was still sound asleep. He was pleased to see that the driver hit almost no potholes on the way to her house, and that the ride was very smooth. Odin sat with his lips against Frigga's ear, whispering loving words of affection to her, while he carefully stroked her hair. When they reached her house, ages too soon, he climbed out of the carriage with the lady in his arms.

"Wait here." He said as he walked towards her house. Odin knocked carefully and waited for an answer, wishing that her didn't have to let Frigga go. He wanted her to stay with him, and he consoled himself with the fact that she would be tomorrow night. Gods… his wedding night was tomorrow night. He would finally be able to consummate his love for her.

The door opened suddenly, and Odin snapped out of his daydream. A bored-looking maid stood in the doorway, and her eyes widened when she saw the king.

"Oh my Gods! My king!" she gasped. Odin nodded politely.

"Hello. May I come in?" he asked. The maid nodded so fast Odin thought her head would fly off.

"Of coarse, sire. I'll go get Master Feldspar." She stammered as she took off into the house. Odin stepped inside and closed the door behind him, smiling once again at his beautiful bride-to-be. He studied the interior of the house as he waited for Frigga's father, and smiled at the paintings of Frigga as a toddler. She was adorable, with a plump little body and a cherubic smile.

"My lord!" Frigga's father exclaimed as he came into the vestibule. "To what do I owe the…oh my!" he gasped when he saw Frigga lying asleep in Odin's arms.

"She fell asleep after dinner, and I didn't want to wake her, so I thought I'd take her home." Odin explained. Feldspar nodded.

"I see! Well Your Majesty, I thank you for bringing my daughter home. I can take her now, if you wish to return home." He said as he opened his arms to take Frigga. Odin didn't let go.

"That's fine. Which room is hers? I can take her, it's alright with me." He said firmly. Frigga's father looked surprised, but pointed upstairs.

"The second room on the left, my king." He directed. Odin nodded.

"Thank you. I'll take my leave after I return her to her room." He said as he stepped past Feldspar and climbed the stairs. Odin located Frigga's room quickly, opened the door and stepped inside. He beamed when he saw the flowers and poems he had sent her scattered around the room.

A low growling noise from behind him startled him, and he whirled around, keeping Frigga close to his chest, ready to defend her. He was surprised to see a large golden eagle glaring at him from its perch. _This must be the bird Frigga told me about. Prince, was his name? _

"Easy, Prince." Odin soothed, and the bird cocked its head at the sound of its name. The eagle did not like the fact that this strange man was holding his mistress, and he made another low growl. "I'm not going to hurt her. I love her as much as you." Odin said. Prince made a little cry, but didn't move from his perch.

Odin turned away from the bird and gently laid Frigga in her bed. She made a little noise of distress when he released her from his hold, and then was quiet. Odin pulled up her covers around her and tucked her in, placing a tender goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my beloved Frigga." He murmured to her in the dark. "Sleep well, my love." He watched her for a minute more, then tore himself away and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He made his way down the stairs, and out the front door, not bothering to say goodnight to Frigga's father, who was in the sitting room. He climbed in his carriage and drove off, a smile on his face. Today had started out awful, but had ended beautifully.

After Odin had left, Frigga opened her eyes with a wide grin. She had actually been awake ever since Odin had told the servant to fetch the carriage, but she had concealed the fact well. She rolled onto her back and smiled at the ceiling, feeling very happy. Odin had never once let her go, and the things he had whispered to her in the carriage… a happy shiver ran down her spine. They had been beautiful, poetic.

Frigga gazed at the ceiling and smiled when she remembered the feeling of Odin's strong arms around her, and his lips on her forehead when he gave her a goodnight kiss. Being wrapped up tight in his arms, close to his chest… it felt heavenly. It felt safe. It felt like love.

Frigga thought hard about that. Was she in love with Odin? Her heart raced whenever she thought about him, her knees went weak, and then there was that maddening ache between her legs. She turned over in bed, her eyelids sliding shut, her mind stuck on the image of Odin smiling down at her, his arms tight around her, surrounding her with love and warmth…

_Frigga looked around at the moonlit meadow, and her heart jumped. Oh Gods, how was she going to find her way back? A crunch behind her made her jump, and she whirled around to see Odin standing before her. A sigh of relief left her as her fears evaporated. She was safe. Odin would take care of her now._

Frigga murmured slightly and smiled in her sleep.

_"Hello, Frigga." He said in his deep baritone voice. Frigga felt a little shudder travel down her spine, and her toes curled in her shoes. That heavy ache started again, and her mouth felt dry._

_ "H-hello, Odin." She said softly, and shivered again. Odin cocked his head and came to her swiftly, wrapping her in his arms. Frigga burrowed into his chest, drinking in his delicious warmth, savoring the feel of his strong arms around her. His hands slid down her back, drawing her tighter to him, and she gasped when she felt his iron-hard manhood against her belly._

_ Odin smiled down at her, and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes._

_ "You're so beautiful..." he murmured. Frigga bit her lip as Odin moved his hips slightly, rubbing his manhood against her warm, wet ache. He moved his face to her neck, and traced a path from her throat to her ear with his lips. A moan escaped Frigga as he gently kissed and nibbled at her neck, his cock creating a delicious friction against her core. _

_ "Odin…" she gasped. He licked her throat, and moved back to look at her._

_ "Do you want me, my love? Do you want me inside of you?" he rumbled. Frigga moaned again at the friction, and nodded._

_ "Y-yes… I do…" she managed. "Now." Odin grinned at her and swiftly carried her to the ground, the soft grass cushioning her back. He quickly undressed her, and then pulled off his own tunic. Frigga couldn't resist touching the muscular planes of his chest, and a low growl of pleasure came from Odin's throat as he watched her. Finally, he moved his lips down to hers, and kissed her passionately, one hand on the back of her neck, one on her breasts. Frigga freed her mouth and moaned again, as she felt his hot, hard length press against her core. All he needed to do was move a little, and he would be inside her. Gods, and she wanted him to be…_

Frigga gasped as she awoke with a start, and slumped in disappointment. The dream had been so sweet; she hadn't wanted it to end. A little shiver ran through her when she realized that tomorrow night, it wouldn't be a dream. Tomorrow night, Odin would take her…for real.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

The next morning, Odin awoke with a start, and practically flew out of bed. He hurriedly glanced at his clock and cursed aloud. It was already late afternoon! He frowned and dressed quickly. Not a moment later, a knock sounded on his door and his mother came rushing in.

"Well, it's about time you got up!" she scolded. "The wedding's in a few hours, and we have to get you ready!" She said excitedly as she rushed around the room. Odin chuckled at his mother, and then allowed himself to be towed downstairs. Odin's mother turned him over to the woman in charge of his clothing, a stout old maid who eyed him scrutinizingly.

"Well, come on over, my king. Let's get you fitted." She said in a scratchy voice. Odin stood still as a statue as she measured his shoulders, chest, waist, and his arms and legs. "Stay put." She ordered as she scurried over to a bolt of gold and black fabric. Odin sighed and rested his chin in his hand. _This will all be worth it tonight._

If Odin thought he had it bad, it was _nothing _comparedto the preparations Frigga was going through. She had her dress on, and three maids were bustling around, fixing miniscule little details. Frigga's mother watched them with a stern eye, making sure everything was in place.

"Oh Frigga, you look marvelous!" her mother gushed. "I can't believe my little girl is going to be queen. Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she squealed. Frigga smiled at her mother, her stomach twisted with nerves. Today was the day she would wed Odin, and tonight was the night he would consummate their marriage, marking her flesh as his own. _And for some reason, I'm looking forward to that even more than the wedding._

In the Great Hall, all of Asgard was sitting expectantly in their seats, waiting anxiously for the future queen to arrive. Odin, Tyr, and the service master waited at the altar, and Odin fretfully waited for the music to begin, announcing Frigga's arrival.

"Relax, my friend." Tyr tried to ease his nerves. "You'll do fine." Odin nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Tyr. I hope you're right." He said nervously. Freya, standing on the left side of the altar, overheard Odin's words and smiled. It was obvious that the king was madly in love with Frigga, and was terrified of making a mistake in the ceremony. Freya eyed the king out of the corner of her eye, impressed.

Odin looked exceptionally handsome today, and the old seamstress that had designed his tunic had certainly known what she was doing. The black and gold leather and silk fight his tall, strong form like a glove, emphasizing his broad shoulders and powerful abdomen. Freya grinned to herself. Frigga was certainly a lucky girl.

Odin froze suddenly when he heard a low note of a flute. A chorus of others soon joined the single tone, and a beautiful melody picked up. His heart started to pound, and his knees felt weak. The crowd stood up and waited, and the large, golden door slowly swung open, to reveal Frigga and her father. When Odin's eyes found his fiancé, his heart almost stopped. _Oh Gods._

His eyes were glued to her as her father escorted her down the aisle, towards the altar. Her long, pure white dress fit her perfectly, and Odin loved how simple it was. The dress was embroided with tiny freshwater pearls, and the light made her whole dress sparkle. Her silky brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders, the wavy locks shining. When his eyes met hers, she gave him a small smile, and he found that all he could do was gape at her in awe.

As Frigga made her way down the aisle, she was grateful for her father's strong arm keeping her upright. She didn't trust her own legs to keep her standing, and hoped no one would notice her hands shook slightly. Frigga could feel the crowds eyes on her, and their rapt attention would have made her blush, if she hadn't been too busy looking at Odin.

Her fiancé looked more handsome than she had ever seen him, and her heart raced as she saw him staring at her in awe. She smiled at him shyly, and a blush darkened her cheeks. As her and her father finally reached the altar, the music silenced, and the service master stepped forward.

"And who gives this woman to this man?" he asked. Frigga's father took a deep breath.

"I do." He said, and turned to his daughter. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead. Frigga smiled reassuringly at him, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Thank you, my good sir." The master said. Frigga's father nodded and Odin took Frigga's hand from him.

"Thank you, Feldspar." He said. Frigga's father nodded and stepped back.

"Take good care of her, my lord." He managed. Odin nodded.

"That I promise you." He vowed. Frigga smiled one last time at her father, and he turned and went to his seat beside his wife. Frigga turned to Odin, and stepped so that she was facing him directly. He smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Frigga blushed and smiled up at him.

"And you look very handsome." She whispered back. The service master looked at them both, and cleared his throat.

"People of Asgard, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people. Our king, Odin Allfather, and his bride-to-be, Frigga Feldspardottir. If anyone should object to their marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." The master paused, and Odin glanced around the crowd. If he heard so much as a little squeak from one of the many young men in the room who would kill to have Frigga as their own, he would beat them senseless.

"Very well, let us proceed." The master said, and started to carry on with ceremony, delving into a very long, and very dull speech about love and devotion. Odin listened with one ear, but he was too busy admiring Frigga to pay much attention.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, with her long dark lashes fanning her cheeks when she looked down, blushing at his awed stare.

Frigga was also tuning out the masters boring drone, her eyes continually being drawn back to Odin's. She thought that she could look into his eyes forever, if he let her. She loved the way he looked at her, with his eyes so warm and loving. She wondered what it would be like to have those eyes looking down at her while he was on top of her, inside of her. What would it feel like to have his arms around her, while he made her his in every way? What would it feel like to belong to him?

Frigga blushed hard again, and it took all of Odin's willpower not to gently caress her cheek and kiss her. Impatience twisted in his gut, and he looked irritably at the master, wishing he would just hurry up.

"And so, I will ask both of you to retrieve your rings from your chosen ring-bearers." The master finally said. Frigga turned to Freya, and her friend handed her the ring that Odin would wear for the rest of his life. Freya winked, and Frigga grinned back at her, then turned back to her fiancé.

Odin had also retrieved the ring he had chosen for Frigga from Tyr, and held the beautiful gunmetal iron band, spiraled with gold, inset with rubies and a stunning diamond, gently in his hand. Frigga smiled at him, and hoped he liked the ring she had chosen for him. It was also made of iron, and had gold designs laid into the band. She had asked for beautifully cut rubies to encircle it as well, and the finished result looked splendid, as did her fiancé.

Odin felt a rush of love flow through him when he saw the carefully constructed ring in Frigga's hand, and loved the fact that she had taken such care to have it made especially for him. He could hardly wait to get it on his finger, so the entire universe would know that his heart, soul, and soon, his body belonged to Frigga.

"Lady Frigga, if you would be so kind as to repeat after me, and place the ring on Odin's finger." The service master said politely. Frigga nodded, and reached out to take Odin's hand. He looked at her tenderly as she took his hand, and she smiled up at him.

"Odin Allfather, this day I give to you my soul." The master said.

"Odin Allfather, this day I give you my soul." Frigga repeated in a soft tone.

"I solemnly pledge from this day forward, to be loyal to you, and only you. Throughout drought, famine, sickness and war, I shall stay by your side." He said. Frigga repeated what he said, and the master continued with his vows, Frigga repeating after him clearly. Her eyes never left Odin's as she took his warm, calloused hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. She was pleased to see that it fit him perfectly. Secretly, she loved that everyone who saw the ring on the king's finger would know that his heart belonged to her, and no one else.

"Thank you, Lady Frigga. And now your turn, my king." The master spoke to Odin. Odin nodded and took Frigga's soft, small hand in his. He had loved how tenderly she had put his ring on, and he loved how well it fit him.

"Frigga Feldspardottir, this day I give to you my soul." The master said, and Odin repeated him in a steady, sure tone.

"I pledge, from this day forward, to protect you, respect you, make you smile, and never turn my back to you." He finally repeated as he gently slipped Frigga's ring onto her finger. The band looked as though it belonged there, and Odin smiled.

"Lady Frigga, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" the master asked. Frigga nodded, her throat closing up with emotion.

"I do." She choked out.

She was embarrassed to feel tears pooling in her eyes and slipping down her face. This time, however, the tears were not of sadness or fear. They were of joy. The realization came to her in a brilliant flash, like a bolt of lightning, illuminating the truth. She loved Odin.

She had been foolish to think that he would be cruel after he had married her. She knew now that he would treat her as he always had, with kindness, respect, and love. She trusted him. Frigga looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, and tried to tell him with her eyes that she loved him. She wasn't sure if he understood, but he smiled at her tenderly as he reached out and brushed her tears away.

"Lord Odin, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the master asked. Odin's eyes never left Frigga's.

"I do." He spoke in his deep voice. He watched the tears roll down Frigga's beautiful face, and his heart swelled with love. All he wanted to do was take in his arms and kiss all of her tears away. He had seen her look at him differently, and a flame of hope ignited in his chest. Had he finally succeeded in convincing Frigga of his love for her? Had all of his efforts paid off?

"Then, by the power invested in me, before you, and all the people of Asgard, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. Sire, you may kiss your bride." The master said with a smile. Frigga barely had time to take a breath before Odin had swept her up in his arms and brought his mouth down on hers. He kissed her with a wild joy, gently, but Frigga could feel the raging passion burning just under the surface.

She gasped against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, starving for his lips. Odin pushed his tongue inside her mouth, and Frigga accepted it eagerly, tangling her own tongue with his. Odin nearly groaned aloud, but managed to keep himself in check. His knees felt weak, and his head spun.

Frigga finally remembered where they were, and had just enough rational thought left in her to pull back from their passionate kiss, much to Odin's dismay. He made a little whimpering sound, but reluctantly pulled back. He kept her tight to his chest, and the crowd roared with approval.

Odin looked down at his wife, and beamed. Frigga looked back up at him, and smiled broadly. He kissed her forehead, and she sighed in contentment and leaned against his chest. Odin knew that something was different now; he could feel it. Something had shifted in Frigga, he felt in the way she leaned on him and the way she smiled at him. His heart raced with excitement, and he tried to calm his ferocious joy.

He wrapped his arm securely around her waist, and was overjoyed to feel her put her own arm around him. He looked at her with surprise, and she smiled at him warmly. Frigga's heart was racing, and she felt her heart soar with love for her husband when she saw him look at her with a surprised, and hopeful, expression. When was she going to tell him her feelings for him? _Tonight. _She thought. _Tonight, when he makes me his in every way._

Hours later, after the wedding feast, Odin and Frigga sat side by side, listening to stories about both of them in their youth, and countless bits of marriage advice. The couple smiled and laughed at the stories and the advice, but both of their thoughts were on each other. Odin held Frigga's hand firmly in his own, and her fingers were intertwined with his.

Occasionally, he would give her hand an affectionate squeeze, and he was continually pleased to see her return the gesture and smile warmly at him. Once, to his absolute delight, she kissed his cheek tenderly, looking at him with her warm grey eyes.

"Alright! Listen up, all! It's time for the couple's first dance!" Tyr thundered, and motioned to the band. "Give 'em something good!" He demanded. Odin smiled at his wife and rose.

"Shall we, my dear?" he asked. Frigga smiled and accepted his hand.

"We shall, my husband." She said. Odin beamed at her, and the duo walked onto the dance floor. A slow, romantic melody about newfound love started up, and Odin gently placed his hands on Frigga's hips, while she rested hers on his shoulders. As they slowly swayed, the couple gradually moved closer to each other, until Frigga's hands were connected behind Odin's head, and his hands were on the small of her back. They were as close as they could possibly be to each other, their eyes never leaving the others.

"You're so beautiful." Odin murmured to her. Frigga blushed.

"Thank you. But you must know that you have made me the envy of every woman here tonight." She said softly. Odin's throat got tight, and he pulled her even tighter to him, his lips at her ear.

"I love you." He whispered fervently. Frigga so ached to return his proclamation of love, her heart throbbed with desire to whisper back: _And I love you. _But she forced herself to bite her tongue. _Tonight, I'll tell him tonight. _She told herself.

"I know you do." She whispered back, her own lips brushing his cheek. Odin cocked a brow, slightly confused. She had been so warm, so affectionate to him this evening, but she still wouldn't say that she loved him. He looked at her curiously, but he was unable to read any emotions in her face.

After the song had ended, a louder, livelier tune was requested, and Odin and Frigga left the dance floor. People poured in the to take their place, and the wine and mead flowed.

"My lady, perhaps you'd care to retire for the eve?" Odin whispered in her ear. Frigga's heart jumped. This was it. Her stomach twisted with nerves, for even thought she loved Odin, she had never had any experience with lovemaking before, and she had no idea what to expect. Freya had told her that it often hurt the first time, and some women bled. Frigga smiled at Odin, though she was a little fearful.

"Of coarse, my king." She said. Odin looked at her a moment, his eyes blazing with passion. He nodded to Tyr as the couple left the room, and his friend gave him a knowing grin and a wink. Odin rolled his eyes as he and Frigga left the Great Hall and entered the palace. His heart was hammering as they traversed the empty, silent hallways.

So now he would take her. Like he had dreamed about for so many nights, he would finally make her his, finally be inside of her. He felt his cock harden at the thought, and he felt no embarrassment. As the two of them climbed the stairs to Odin's new chambers, the ones he had occupied since becoming king, they both were silent.

Frigga trusted Odin, but the fear of the unknown still frightened her. As they reached the great golden doors to his… well, technically _their _new chambers, her heart raced. This was it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Once Frigga and Odin had entered the chambers, he closed the doors firmly behind him and went to his wife.

"You know what we are to do?" he asked softly, smoothing a lock of her hair. Frigga nodded.

"Yes." She said faintly. "I… I saw a stableman take a maid, once." She confessed. Odin cocked his head.

"And what all did you see?" he inquired. Frigga bit her lip.

"They came into the stables, while I was in my horses stall. They didn't see me. He pushed her up against the wall, pushed up her skirts, and…took her." She said quietly, her cheeks darkening. "The cries she made…they frightened me. She sounded as though she was in pain. But after he was finished, he gave her a quick kiss, and they went off." She finished. Odin nodded.

"Yes, you did see the two of them coupling. But I assure you, the cries she made were of pleasure, not pain." He said softly. Frigga bit her lip and looked up at Odin.

"Will…will I cry out like that?" she asked shyly. Odin inhaled sharply and leaned towards her.

"If I please you, then yes." He said softly. Frigga nodded, and her lips parted. "Are you ready?" Odin breathed, close to her. Frigga nodded soundlessly. He nodded, and gently brushed his lips across her cheek, his hand resting on her hip. He traced a path down to her throat, and Frigga's breath hitched.

Odin gently kissed her neck, and his hand slid up to the buttons at the back of her dress. Frigga's breathing quickened as he undid it, and she felt the cool air tickle her skin. Odin moved his head back to look at her, his eyes smoldering.

"I'm not afraid." Frigga said. "Don't stop." Odin looked at her adoring, and leaned in to kiss her. Frigga met his lips eagerly, loving the taste of him. Odin gently prodded at her lips with his tongue, and she willingly opened them for him, gasping when he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Frigga surprised herself and moaned slightly, when she felt him tenderly explore her mouth, his lips still gently kissing hers. Frigga put her arms around his neck, and kissed him back hungrily, teasing at his tongue with her own. Odin groaned in ecstasy, loving how gentle, how curious she was. She was so new to passion; she didn't know what a simple kiss was doing to him.

His hands caressed her back, slipping her dress over her shoulders, the fabric falling to the floor. Frigga turned crimson, and Odin swore his heart stopped for a moment. She was a thousand times more beautiful than in his dreams.

Her body was perfect, with creamy pale skin, and not a flaw to be seen. Her breasts were full and perfectly round, with beautiful, pale pink nipples. Odin ached to take her nipple in his mouth and suckle, to nurse at her like a babe, but he held himself back. His eyes took in the rest of her, his cock screaming like never before to be inside of her. Her stomach was flat and soft, her hips were gorgeously curved, and her most secret flesh… it was smooth, bare. Odin felt half-wild; he wanted to know what she tasted like so bad.

Frigga stood still while he admired her, her cheeks hot. She had never been naked before a man before, and Odin hadn't said anything yet. What if something was wrong with her? As apprehensive as she was, she couldn't deny that Odin carefully studying every inch of her bare skin was fiercely arousing. The heavy ache was pulsing between her legs, and she could feel warm wetness.

Odin bent to her and kissed her again, and Frigga made a little noise of pleasure at the feel of his form against her. He kissed her hungrily, exploring the recesses of her mouth with his tongue, nibbling at her lips. Odin moaned again at the taste, his brain overridden with her scent, her body, and her mouth. Gods… she tasted delicious, better than he had ever imagined.

"Gods, Frigga… you taste so_ sweet_…" he groaned as he licked at her mouth. Frigga gasped and shuddered.

"Th-thank you, Odin." She managed. "Odin?" she asked timidly. Odin drew back, panting with desire.

"Yes, my love?" He asked. Frigga bit her lip, causing Odin's manhood to punch at his trousers.

"May I…undress you, now?" Frigga inquired. Odin's breath caught in his throat, and his hands shook.

"Gods… yes, yes please, Frigga." He nodded. Frigga reached forward and slowly, maddening slowly, started to undo the clasps of Odin's tunic. "F-Frigga…" Odin gasped. "Please…Gods, _please _faster." He moaned. Frigga obeyed silently, and quickly finished the clasps, sliding his tunic off of his broad shoulders.

The sight of his naked chest made her draw breath quickly, and she swallowed hard. Her husband was gorgeous. His body was tanned from the sun, his wide, muscled pectorals, his abs, and his biceps carrying their fair share of battle scars. Frigga wanted to ask him about every one of them, to trace kisses along them all.

"Does my body please you, Frigga?" Odin asked her, and her eyes snapped up to his.

"Yes, it does, my king." She murmured as she reached out and traced a scar. "It most certainly does." Odin moaned aloud at the feeling of her hand on him, and she looked up, startled. "Did I hurt you, Odin?" she asked in concern. Odin bit his lip hard and shook his head.

"No, my love. I've just been craving your touch for so long…" he said. Frigga nodded, and then looked at his trousers, swallowing hard. She tentatively reached down to the buckle, and gently undid it. Odin trembled as she did, her hands inches away from his full, aching cock. Gods, he wanted her to stroke him, touch him, play with him… he groaned aloud again, wild with desire, starved with need.

Frigga finished undoing his trousers, and Odin stepped out of them, freeing his cock. It bobbed away from his body, and Frigga drew in a sharp breath. Gods, the king was _huge_. His proud manhood jutted outward, full and heavy, and Frigga had the sudden urge to take him in her palm and stroke him, so that she could pleasure him.

Odin stepped closer to her, and took her in his arms, and Frigga moaned at the feeling of his naked flesh against hers. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, and his rigid manhood was a hot, thick length against her belly.

"You're trembling, my love." Odin murmured. Frigga nodded.

"I've never… h-had a man before." She whispered. Odin kissed her tenderly, licking at her mouth.

"Do not worry, my love. I'll be gentle. Gods, I'll be _so _gentle with you…" he comforted her as he kissed her again, unable to get enough of her luscious mouth. Frigga moaned against his lips when he shifted slightly, rubbing his cock against her core. Odin felt her warm dampness, and his mind screamed at him like a demented animal, begging, demanding to be enveloped in her warm, slick womanhood.

In a fluid motion, Odin picked Frigga up in his arms, and she gasped in surprise. The moment he took his mouth away from hers, his lips ached for her taste again. He quickly carried her to the bed, and laid her down gently on the mattress. Frigga lay on her back, looking up at him, her bottom lip in her teeth. Odin laid himself down beside her, and Frigga felt a sudden flash of disappointment.

She had hoped that he would lie on top of her, for wasn't that how a man took a woman? Odin pulled his wife into his arms and quickly banished her confusion, his warm tongue driving all her thoughts away but for this moment. Frigga slid her hands down his chest, shyly at first, but gaining confidence quickly. Odin groaned as her hands explored his body, and he freed his own hands to explore hers.

Frigga gasped and moaned aloud when Odin's hands discovered her breast, and his thumb found her nipple. A flash of white-hot pleasure shot straight to her core, and her hips arched against his. Odin moaned again as he felt her arch, and he pulled himself on top of her, lowering his mouth to her collarbone.

Frigga's breathing increased as he slowly kissed along her clavicle, then moved to the tops of her breasts. Her finger knotted in his hair, and she cried out when he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled. The sensations he was causing her to feel… Frigga's mind reeled at the onslaught of new, powerful feelings.

Odin moaned at the taste and texture of her, and gently massaged her other nipple with his knowing fingers. He licked lovingly at her nipple one last time, and then moved to her mouth again. Frigga kissed him passionately, loving the feeling of his weight on her. When they finally pulled apart, they locked eyes, and Frigga's breath caught in her throat. This man the man she loved, this was the man she wanted to spend forever with.

Odin looked down at his bride, and his mind sobbed, begged for him to bury himself to the hilt inside her. Frigga looked up at him, her eyes burning with the same desire he knew was blazing in his own, with her long, silky hair spread out over his pillow. She looked like she belonged there, looking up at him, with his body on top of hers.

"Odin?" she said in a breathy whisper, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"I know, my love." He murmured, and bent to kiss her again. As he kissed her, savoring her delicious taste, he used one of his hands to spread her legs wide. Frigga made a little noise, and Odin soothed her with a gentle love bite to her neck. He moved his hips between her legs, and the feeling of her warm, wet opening on the head of his cock made him lock his teeth. All he had to do was move a little, and he could push inside her, but he paused.

He had heard that the first time, it could be painful for the woman, and he would rather die screaming than ever hurt Frigga.

"Are you ready, beloved?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Frigga held on to his shoulders and nodded.

"Y-yes…I'm ready for you." She said. Odin kissed her tenderly, and slowly moved forward, groaning at the feeling of sliding inside of her. Frigga held her breath, feeling more alert than she ever had in her life. She felt Odin's shaft sliding inside of her, stretching her, and it felt…delicious. She moved her hips slightly, and Odin gasped and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"G-Gods…Frigga…" he moaned helplessly. The little movement she had made had almost made him cum, it felt so good. Odin gritted his teeth and pushed deeper, moaning at the intoxicating sensations enveloping him. She was so tight, squeezing him like a vise, his erection in heaven. Frigga bit her lip hard as he pushed deeper, and she felt him stop moving inside of her, and was slightly surprised. That hadn't hurt at all, had Freya been mistaken?

Odin stopped moving deeper as he felt his tip touch her maidenhood, and he took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt Frigga, but he had to, _had to_, be deeper.

"I'm sorry, my love." He whispered in her ear. Frigga opened her mouth to ask what he was apologizing for, and then Odin drew his hips back and buried himself to the hilt inside her. Frigga gasped at the sudden, sharp shock of pain, but the flash dissipated as quickly as it had arrived. _That_ was the pain Freya had mentioned, but that hadn't been that bad at all.

"M-my love, all you alright?" Odin managed. Frigga nodded and smoothed his hair, smiling softly.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "But please… don't stop." She said. Odin nodded at her, and Frigga noticed that his entire form was trembling. "You're shaking." She said in concern. Odin shook a little harder when she shifted her hips, and moaned.

"Y-you're… v-very tight." He said.

"Well, you're very big." Frigga stated matter-of-factly. Odin let out a short, sharp laugh.

"You say the n-nicest things." He said. He kissed her then, gently, though his cock was begging for more friction. It twitched inside of her, as though to get his attention, and Frigga gasped.

"Gods… do that again…I can feel you when you do that." She moaned.

"I can do one better." Odin said, and slowly started pulling out of her. Frigga made a disappointed little noise, meaning to stop him, but just as he was almost entirely outside of her, he pushed back in. Frigga moaned at his re-entry, and Odin continued his rhythm.

Pulling out a little, pushing back in. Frigga gasped against Odin's lips as he continued his tempo, and felt the ache between her legs develop into a curious pressure. It spiraled tighter and tighter within her, and she moaned and cried out at the feeling. Odin was pushing _so _deep inside her, and it felt _so _good…

Frigga's hips moved and she dug her nails lightly into Odin's shoulders as the maddeningly sweet pressure grew, lifting her higher and higher. Finally, Frigga cried out as her climax rocked through her, her body on fire with its power, sobbing with her release.

"Odin!" she cried as her body arched with the climax, and Odin let go. The feeling of the contractions milking his cock, squeezing him so tight, was too much for him to withstand. Pleasure like he had never felt before flooded through him, and the orgasm nailed him in the back of the skull, shooting down his spine, spilling his seed inside her.

He roared as he released deep inside her, cumming harder than he ever had in his life. His cock spasmed as he pumped her full of himself, and he collapsed on top of her, spent. He pulled his head up to look at her, and he was surprised to see her eyes full of tears. Her body was lax, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes bore the glaze of a woman well-pleasured, but the way she looked at him…

"I love you." She said. Odin blinked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"I'm...my lady?" he inquired.

"Odin, I love you." She repeated, more steady this time. "And I am so, so sorry it took me so long to admit it. I wanted to tell you earlier, at the ceremony, but I decided to wait till we were alone." Odin stared at her his mouth hanging open in shock. Frigga's heart pounded as she waited for his reply.

Odin's mouth moved, but no words came out. Suddenly, he pulled Frigga tightly to him and kissed her as passionately as he could.

"Oh Frigga…my beautiful, perfect Frigga…" he moaned as he kissed her. He felt hot tears of joy pool in his eyes, but he didn't care. He knew Frigga wouldn't either. "I've been dreaming of you saying that to me for so long..." he practically sobbed. Frigga kissed him tenderly and smoothed his hair.

"I know, my love." She soothed, and Odin kissed her again, starving for her mouth. Frigga moaned aloud as she felt him harden inside of her, stretching her wide, and he pulled out quickly. She made a little noise of protest, but he silenced her with a hot kiss.

"My love… I want to pleasure you, in every way I know how. Will you allow me to?" Odin asked as he looked at her. Frigga felt a wonderful anticipation spring up inside her, and quickly nodded.

"Yes, yes I will allow you." She said eagerly. Odin smiled and kissed her again, and then moved his mouth to her neck. He spent a little time licking and nibbling on her sensitive skin, and was pleased to hear his beloved groan with pleasure. Odin slowly began to kiss his way down Frigga's body, starting with her shoulders, moving lower to her breasts.

He licked and suckled on her perfect nipples, until he knew he had to stop teasing himself or he would lose it. He reluctantly moved on from her breasts, kissing down her sides, her belly, along her perfect hips.

Frigga watched him as he paused at the juncture between her legs, and she blushed. What was he going to do? Odin looked up at her and smiled, seductively, and bent his head down to her slit. Frigga gasped when she felt his tongue touch the soft, wet skin between her folds.

Odin smiled against Frigga's skin and inhaled deeply. The strongest arousal for any man was the scent of a woman's arousal, and Odin decided that Frigga's sweet scent, her delicious taste, and her small cries filling his head was the biggest turn-on ever.

He licked at her womanhood, and Frigga moaned and knotted her fingers in his hair. He explored all the soft, warm places with his tongue, with Frigga moaning helplessly. Finally, he licked over her turgid clit. Frigga almost shot off the bed. Pleased with her reaction, Odin braced a forearm over her midsection to keep her still, and licked at her again.

Frigga was in heaven. Odin's tongue was driving her wild, with him probing inside of her, licking over her special pleasure spot. She moaned loudly when she felt him close his mouth over her and start to gently suck. Frigga gasped and cried out as she felt the sweet pressure starting in her again, and she arched her hips against Odin's mouth to get the friction she so desperately needed.

Odin smiled when he felt Frigga arch, and he knew she was close to climax. He started a slow rhythm against her clit, rubbing his tongue against it, speeding up, and then slowing back down. He grinned when he saw one of her fists knot in the sheets, and felt a sharp pain on his scalp as she pulled his hair. He licked faster, and Frigga shouted out his name again as she came, hard. Odin licked slowly and sucked, savoring her taste.

He looked up at his beautiful bride, smiling. Frigga was limp, pressed back into the mattress. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she felt warm and very, very happy. Odin grinned at her. He was nowhere near finished with her yet.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

The next morning, Frigga slowly opened her eyes, confused for a moment when she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? Just then, she heard a masculine sigh from beside her, and a large, strong arm wrapped around her middle. Frigga smiled broadly as she felt Odin's form against her back, his face nestled into the nape of her neck. She stretched luxuriously, a smile still on her mouth as memories of her wedding night came back to her.

Odin had pleasured her until she couldn't think. He had been tireless, pleasing her with both his tongue and his cock, over and over again. And she had loved every moment of it. Frigga felt sore, and tired, but it was a delicious kind of weariness. Between her legs felt wet and warm, her nipples sensitive against the sheets, and she couldn't help but smile again.

Odin had been so passionate, so hungry, but he had been endearingly gentle with her, always going slow, making sure she was alright with everything he did. She sighed in contentment as Odin's arm pulled her closer to him, and he murmured in his sleep. She carefully tuned in his grasp, so that her head was tucked under his chin, and his arms encircled her.

Frigga closed her eyes, her ear against Odin's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She lay there for some minutes, her breathing peaceful and even, as she listened to the strong tempo. Odin sighed and shifted, one of his legs trapping both hers, nuzzling at the top of her head. Frigga grinned as she snuggled into his chest, feeling happier than she had in a long, long time. She felt so at home when he held her, so safe…

She wiggled slightly as she moved closer to him, and she let out a gasp when she felt his manhood harden against her belly. Frigga giggled slightly, and slowly moved her hips back and forth, creating a teasing rhythm against Odin's cock. He groaned in his sleep, and his hips pushed hard against her. Frigga bit her lip to stifle a laugh, and slowly moved her hand down his chest.

Her fingers traveled over his abs, down to his groin, and gripped his manhood. Odin moaned aloud again, and Frigga wondered how long it would take him to awaken.

"Frigga?" she heard a bleary voice say. She quickly looked up at her husband.

"Good morning, my love." She smiled at him. Odin gave her a drowsy smile in return, his eyes still clouded with sleep.

"Good morning." He replied in his deep voice. "Did you sleep well, beloved?" he asked. Frigga grinned.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I didn't sleep much at all." She teased. Odin laughed aloud, and pulled her to him, so that he could kiss her. As he licked at the now-familiar contours of her mouth, his heart sang with joy. This… this was his dream come true. He had married Frigga, made passionate love to her all night long, and had won her heart. Things couldn't be better. He would soon correct that statement.

Frigga kissed Odin back hungrily, and her fingers around his cock tightened. Odin moaned aloud, and pulled back slightly. He looked at Frigga with desire blazing in his eyes, and Frigga smiled innocently as she started to stroke him. Since she was best friends with Freya, who had been with almost every man in Asgard, she had learned a million and one ways to please a man. And she planned on using every one of them with Odin.

"M-my love…" Odin groaned as she slowly stroked him. Frigga smiled and kissed his neck.

"My king, you pleased me to no end last night. It's my turn to pleasure you now." She whispered. Frigga stroked Odin's cock from base to tip, base to tip, now speeding up, now slowing back down, until Odin's breathing was ragged, his chest heaving. She smiled when she felt his hips buck, and him start to thrust into her grip. She slowly moved her hand so that with each thrust, the tip of his cock rubbed against her palm, giving him more friction.

Odin moaned in ecstasy as his hips moved faster, Frigga's palm teasing the most sensitive part of his manhood, his tip. Gods… this was heaven.

"Please…Frigga, _please_ tighter…" he begged. Frigga kissed his shoulder and complied, squeezing his shaft tighter. Odin moaned as he felt a pressure well up low in his groin, and his hips took over, thrusting hard against Frigga's hand. Frigga smiled against his shoulder and squeezed his cock even tighter, using her thumb and forefinger to work the head, while her other hand stroked his length.

"Frigga…Gods, I'm going to cum…" Odin moaned helplessly as he felt her tease his tip. "Gods…yes…oh Frigga, play with me, make me cum…" he pleaded. Frigga grinned.

"Do you want to cum, Odin? Do you want me to tease you?" she whispered in his ear. His hips bucked hard against her hand as he cried out.

"Yes! Yes! Gods, make me cum, Frigga!" he screamed. Frigga nipped his ear as she squeezed his tip, and Odin's hips kicked hard against her hand as he released. Odin came hard and long, his whole world on fire, and everything was yes yes oh Gods yes…

Frigga bit her lip as she felt Odin's warm seed cover her hand, her belly, and the sheets. She lifted her hand and looked at the warm, wet substance, and an idea flashed through her mind. She waited until Odin was watching her, and then she put one cum coated finger into her mouth, closing her eyes as she slowly sucked it clean. She looked at Odin and saw that he was watching her raptly, his mouth open, his cock iron-hard against her belly again. She seductively drew her tongue over another finger, licking his cum off.

"Mmmm." She said with a smile. Odin swallowed hard.

"Temptress." He said with a half-smile. Frigga smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Guilty." She said. Odin chuckled and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress with his weight. Frigga laughed when he nuzzled at her neck, his beard tickling her.

"Stop it! That tickles!" she laughed as she squirmed beneath him. Odin grinned and nipped at her ear playfully.

"Oh, does it now?" he teased. Frigga giggled and squirmed harder, and Odin laughed. He loved this, the two of them teasing each other, laughing, in love. He grinned devilishly, and used one hand to tickle her ribs. Frigga gasped aloud and redoubled her efforts to free herself.

Pleased with that reaction, Odin continued to tickle her, until Frigga was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks.

"S-top it! You b-beast!" she laughed. Odin laughed as she pushed at his chest, vainly trying to get him to stop. Eventually, he smoothed his hand over her belly, and ceased his tickling. Frigga sighed in relief, and looked up at him, mock scorn in her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice." She scolded. Odin looked down guiltily, like a schoolboy who had been caught doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Please, forgive my beastly actions." He teased. Frigga managed to keep a straight face for about a second more, and then started to laugh again.

Odin looked up at her, his eyes dancing with mirth, and kissed her lovingly. Frigga sighed, and locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

They both groaned when Odin pushed inside, beginning a slow, sweet rhythm. Frigga matched his thrusts with a rise of her hips, and Odin put one hand under her ass, lifting her hips up so that he could go deeper, so she'd take all of him. Frigga moaned as she felt Odin push deeper than he ever had before, and she felt sweet waves of pleasure begin to wash over her.

"Oh Odin…" she moaned as she tangled her finger in his hair, pulling him closer to her. As she held onto his shoulders, letting his rhythm carry her away, she wondered idly how she had ever been afraid of how he would treat her. Her Odin was a warrior, it was true, and he showed it when he made love to her, through his strength and stamina. But in his strong arms, she was never afraid. She knew that he would only use his enormous power to protect her, never hurt her.

"I love you, Frigga." Odin murmured in her ear as he quickened his pace. "I love you more than all the 9 Realms, more than anything." Odin's cock slid even deeper into Frigga, and she moaned as she felt herself begin to slip over the edge.

"And I love you, my king. I belong to you, and only you." She whispered back passionately. Odin had to squeeze his eyes shut and leash his self-control when she said that. He adored the idea of her being his, and _only _his, and to hear her tell him that she belonged to him, while he was buried inside of her… it almost made him cum.

"And I am yours, as well." He half-groaned. Frigga gasped when he started another tempo, pulling out almost all the way, and then pushing back in as deep as he could. In no time at all, it put her over the edge.

"Oh, Odin!" she cried out as she came, hard. Her hips bucked against his, and she groaned as the pulses of pleasure rocked through her. Odin moaned as she felt him squeeze his cock, and his back arched as he followed suit, filling her full of his essence. They lay there quietly for a moment; the only sound their ragged breathing as they tried to quiet themselves.

Odin reluctantly rolled off of Frigga, and lay beside her instead, pulling her into his arms. Frigga sighed and cuddled close to his chest, and Odin looked down at her adoringly. He cradled her close to him, nuzzling at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you." He said. No matter how many times he declared his love for her, no matter how poetic he tried to be, he felt that it was never enough to describe how he truly felt.

"I love you too." Frigga said as she looked up at him lovingly. Odin gently smoothed her hair back, and kissed her forehead. Frigga smiled and leaned against his lips.

"I desire you more than anything, more than food, or water, or air." Odin swore. Frigga smiled and cupped his cheek.

At exactly that moment, Odin's warrior stomach, which at this time, was used to being fed, announced itself. Loudly. Odin blushed crimson as his stomach growled, and Frigga laughed aloud.

"I think at the moment, your body disagrees with you. Come, let's get some breakfast." She chuckled. Odin sighed and glared at his stomach, and then nodded.

"I suppose you're right, my love." He agreed. "Food first. But afterwards, you look like you need a little more affection…" Odin trailed off as he kissed her cheek tenderly. Frigga grinned.

"That sounds wonderful, my king." She winked. Frigga sat up in bed and stretched again, and Odin took an opportunity to tickle her exposed ribs. Frigga jumped and smacked his hand away, giving him a mock glare.

"You stop that this instant." She said sternly. Odin grinned broadly and nodded.

"Alright, I'll stop." He said, but Frigga saw the twinkle in his eye. She smiled as she slid out of bed, and gathered her nightdress off the floor. Odin watched her naked form as she slipped it over her shoulders, and the sight of the translucent gown made his cock stand rigidly at attention once more.

He bit his lip as she turned to him, and watched the blush creep over her cheeks when she saw the tent in the covers his erection made.

"Odin, you're…" she began in surprise. Freya had always told her that most men tire, and are unable to get hard again after they cum 4 or 5 times. Odin had released many, many more times than that, and he still showed no signs of slowing. His stamina must come with being king, she thought.

"I know." He said. "Frigga, you're a gorgeous woman, _with _your clothes on. When you're naked, the fact that you're now my wife, _and_ what we spent all night doing, it's almost impossible for me not to be." He explained. Frigga blushed and nodded.

"I see." She said. Odin smiled at her and swung his leg over the side of the bed, stretching his massive arms with a yawn. His joints popped and cracked, and he quickly rose to get his bedclothes. He and Frigga weren't leaving this room for quite a while, what was the point of getting dressed?

Odin walked past his bride, pausing to give her a kiss, which she wholeheartedly returned. Frigga's blush stayed on her cheeks as she watched her husband walk past her naked and don his nightshirt. He certainly seemed comfortable unclothed, as did his swollen manhood. When he looked up and saw her staring, he grinned and winked at her.

"Like what you see?" he teased. Frigga smiled slightly and crossed her arms.

"You know I do." She smirked. Odin grinned at her and strode over to her, taking her in his arms. He kissed her passionately, licking at her mouth, and his stomach growled again. He sighed in frustration. Being as strong and large as he was, it took a lot of food to keep his physique in prime condition. Frigga laughed again.

"What would you like me to make you for breakfast, my love?" she asked him. Odin frowned. She actually thought that he would be making her cook for him?

"Frigga." He said as he put his hands on either side of her face. "You're not making breakfast for me. You're going to be queen soon. Everyone in this palace is waiting hand and foot on you. So the question is, what do _you_ want for breakfast?" he said. Frigga nodded slowly as the realization sank back in.

She was still going to be queen. Even though her marriage with Odin was like a dream come true, she would still have to reign. And she had no idea how to rule a people. Odin saw the uncertainty flash in her eyes, and he understood why.

"My love, you don't have to be afraid of becoming queen." He said gently. "I'll be by your side very step of the way. If you ever are unsure of anything, I will help you." He soothed. Frigga looked up at him, her eyes shining with gratitude and relief.

"Thank you, Odin. Oh, thank you." She said gratefully. Odin smiled as he pulled her close, and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starved." He said. "You too, my love. You need to keep your strength up, for later." He grinned. Frigga blushed and a smile crept over her face.

"Of course, my lord." She said. Odin smiled at her and went to his desk, writing a note to the cook explaining all the food that he wanted delivered to his room. He listened as Frigga described what she would like, a birds meal compared to Odin's.

A little while after Odin had sent the note away, a maid knocked on the door, accompanying a cart full of food. Odin allowed her in, and the maid tried very hard not to blush at the king in his bedclothes. She looked curiously at the queen to be, expecting a sneer or a look of disgust at her grubby clothes, but Frigga smiled warmly at her.

The maid found herself smiling back, and she found that she already liked the queen-to-be. After the maid had left, Odin and Frigga seated themselves at the table in their chambers. Odin insisted on seating himself beside Frigga, and couldn't resist giving her a loving kiss every once in a while.

He watched her adoring as she ate, observing her politely cutting her food into small pieces, eating as a lady should. He felt curiously ashamed at his own piggish habits, and vowed to himself to clean up his act. Odin found that he was almost desperate to impress his bride, and he quickly straightened up in his seat, and began to eat like a gentleman, not a warrior.

Frigga eyed him curiously, but didn't say anything. She had truthfully; thought it was kind of cute when Odin inhaled his food, barely pausing to chew. But watching him eat politely was nice as well.

After they two had finished, Odin leaned back in his seat, sighing in contentment.

"That." He said. "Was delicious." Frigga nodded her agreement.

"It was. I'll have to remember to give my compliments to the chef. He must be very talented." She said. Odin looked at her tenderly, amazed that she was so caring. He knew that she actually meant to go track down the chef, Herdek, and tell him she had enjoyed his food. Odin chuckled to himself when he imagined Herdek's reaction to the future queen paying him a compliment. The old bugger might keel over.

Odin smiled at Frigga, and patted his lap for her to come over. She smiled back at him and obeyed, seating herself in his lap. Odin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, and Frigga kissed his forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." She murmured back. Odin and Frigga sighed simultaneously, both feeling completely blissful. Love had finally come their way, and they were both basking in its full glory.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Odin and Frigga had one week to enjoy their newfound love, and then it was time for Frigga's coronation. Odin had been trying to comfort his wife, but Frigga was still a bundle of nerves. Late at night, after they were both recovering from a long lovemaking session, she would lay awake, unable to sleep.

"My love, you should get some rest. Your coronation is tomorrow." Odin murmured to his wife. Frigga sighed and nestled against his chest.

"I know…I just…what if I make a mistake? What if the people don't like me?" she fretted. Odin ran a hand through her soft, silky hair and kissed her forehead.

"Frigga, don't you remember when the people first laid eyes on you? They all loved you! Especially since your tour, they've all been worshipping the ground you walk on." He said. The couple, as part of Frigga's pre-crowning, had toured through all of Asgard, and Odin had greatly enjoyed showing off his new bride to the citizens.

The people had been awed by both Frigga's beauty and her incomparable kindness, and she had been greeted with cheers everywhere she went. It was already obvious that she had a strong sense of empathy, and that skill gave her the power to see how Odin's different decisions would affect people.

He greatly appreciated Frigga's advice, and found that she was a great help to him ruling over the kingdom. If he was stumped on a problem facing Asgard's trading ports, he could ask Frigga about it. She would think quietly for a while, and then introduce a peaceful solution that made almost everyone happy.

Quite honestly, Odin didn't know what he would do without her. If he was stressed after a long day of bitter negotiations, all she had to do was smile at him and give him a kiss, and all of the day's problems washed away. When they made love, which was very, very often, he found that each time he touched her; it was as electrifying as the first time.

"I know." Frigga sighed. "I just hope I don't let them down." Odin gently kissed her lips, his hands sliding down to her ass.

"You won't, beloved. I believe in you." He murmured as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his eyes closing in pleasure. Frigga gently sucked, making him wild with lust. He moved to cover her, but Frigga stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I want to try something." She said softly. Odin cocked a brow in curiosity, and nodded.

"Of course." He said. Frigga smiled, and used both of her hands to gently push Odin onto his back. He looked up at her with confusion, and his eyes widened when she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Frigga smiled down at him, the candlelight flickering on her bare breasts. Odin swallowed hard, and his manhood twitched as it lay against his belly.

Frigga bit her lip, a habit that drove Odin near mad with desire. She reached down and took his thick cock in her hand, stroking it the way she knew Odin liked. Slowly, from base to tip, base to tip. He moaned loudly and his hips arched, striving for more contact. Frigga smiled as she squeezed his length tighter, and stood it up.

Odin gasped as she lowered herself onto him, and his head kicked back against the pillow. Frigga moaned as she felt Odin go deeper than he ever had before, and she savored the sensation for a moment.

"So _deep_…" Odin moaned. "Gods…I'm so deep inside you…" Frigga swallowed hard, her hands on Odin's chest. She slowly rose up, and Odin whimpered, not wanting to be outside of her. She quickly sat down again, and her husband's fists knotted in the sheets, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He cried out as she took all of him inside her again, and she swept his damp hair out of his eyes.

"Hush, my love. Let me ride you to a finish." She purred as she continued to move up and down. Odin groaned as she rode him. This was so new to him, his woman being on top. It was Asgardian custom that the men rode the women, not the other way around. This was beyond anything he had been taught. But Gods, he loved it. He loved that _she_ was in control, that _she_ chose their pace. The pace that was driving him to his release.

Frigga smiled as she moved faster, knowing that Odin had never been on the bottom before. Honestly, it had taken some persuasion of herself to try this bold move. It was Freya who had first told her about it. She had explained exactly how to bring a man to the very edge, and then bring him back again, until he was begging for mercy. Frigga swallowed hard when she saw Odin's muscles knot, and she knew he was close. Time for the next part of the plan.

Frigga sat up fully, unsheathing Odin's cock from within her. His eyes flew open, confused. He made a little crying noise in protest and raised his hips, trying to get back inside her.

"F-Frigga…" he whimpered. "Please…I'm so c-close…" he groaned. Frigga gently stroked him, licking her lips as she saw the crystalline drops of liquid on the tip of his cock.

"I know, my king." She soothed. Odin made a little hiccupping noise as his entire body twitched and spasmed, his cock screaming, begging for release. Frigga slowly moved down, so that her mouth was inches away from Odin's manhood. His eyes widened when he saw her smile devilishly.

"What are you…" he started to say. His next words, however, were quickly forgotten.

Frigga leaned down and took his full, heavy cock in her mouth, and Odin bellowed in pleasure. She slowly moved her head up and down, creating suction as she went. Frigga felt a heavy wetness between her legs, and recognized how fiercely aroused she was. Odin's cock was massive, and she gagged slightly as she deepthroated him. He moaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, pushing her head down.

Frigga gagged again, and took his cock out of her mouth long enough to lick the pre-cum off, and tease the head of it with her tongue. Odin gasped in ecstasy, and Frigga took him back in her mouth, moving her tongue around his tip, up and down his shaft. She brought him to the very edge of climax, and Odin cried out as his hips surged, desperate to gain his release.

She kept teasing him, letting him think that she was going to let him cum, and then backing off again. Odin was past the point of rational thought. All he knew was that his cock in Frigga's mouth felt like _heaven_. She continued sucking him, making soft, wet sounds, and Odin cried out in euphoria.

"Please…F-Frigga, _please_…" he begged. Frigga smiled and took a long lick. She took him as deep as she could into her mouth, her free hand gently cupping his heavy sac. As she bobbed her head faster than she had before, playing with the tip with her tongue, Odin's muscles in his stomach tightened as he felt himself tipping over the edge.

This time, Frigga let him. She kept up her steady rhythm, and Odin roared as his release finally found him. He came so hard he saw stars, and his fingers fisted in Frigga's hair as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Frigga moaned as she swallowed his cum, and eventually Odin's body relaxed, his hips jerking slightly from time to time at aftershocks of pleasure. She lovingly licked his cock clean, making sure she had gotten every drop of him off himself.

When she looked up, Odin's eyes were glazed, and he was looking at her with absolute devotion.

"I…love…you." He said. Frigga smiled as she laid herself down beside him, and he quickly pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too, Odin. So much…" she whispered back. She could feel that his body was limp, utterly boneless. When she felt him rest his head on top of hers and let out a deep sigh of a man well satisfied, she smiled. She knew she had pleased him well.

"Sleep, my king. Rest." She crooned to him. He murmured slightly, and his eyes slid closed. Frigga snuggled closer to him, and his arms wrapped around her tighter. As Frigga's eyes slid closed, a smile stayed on her mouth. Maybe being queen wouldn't be so bad, after all.

The next morning, after Odin and Frigga had dressed and eaten breakfast, Frigga paced nervously across their room.

"Beloved, you'll be fine. Stop worrying." Odin soothed as he adjusted his golden armor. He looked at his bride lovingly, and thought again how lucky he was. Frigga looked absolutely stunning in her navy blue dress, with silver thread embroided in the seams. Her hair was done up in a crown of braids, with the rest of it falling down loose on her shoulders.

"I can't stop worrying! No matter how hard I try to calm myself, my nerves just won't quit." She wailed. Odin strode across the floor to her and took her into his arms. Frigga wrapped her arms around her husband and sighed as some of her tension left her.

Odin's hand slowly rubbed her back, and her eyes closed as she felt herself relax. No matter how afraid, how nervous she was, when Odin held her, she always felt as though everything would turn out fine.

"I have to go to the Great Hall now." Odin murmured to her. "I'll wait for you there." Frigga nodded wordlessly against his chest, and he gave her a final squeeze. He lifted her chin in his hand so that she was looking up at him, and looked at her tenderly. "You're going to do fine."

"I hope so, my love." Frigga said, and she giggled when he kissed the tip of her nose. He winked at her playfully, and then turned and strode out of the room, his cape the last to disappear around the corner. Frigga watched him go, and then sighed. Odin was right. She needed to be strong, for her people.

Odin sat in his throne, waiting anxiously for his wife to arrive. The people of Asgard had gathered for the third time this month in the Great Hall, and with just as much enthusiasm as before. They had all seen lady Frigga on her tour of Asgard, and they all adored her. She was kind, gentle, and beautiful beyond belief.

The biggest event, however, that stood out in their minds was an incident that occurred while she and the king had been visiting a small, poor village. The king had been deep in conversation with one of the tradesmen there, and lady Frigga had noticed a young child, crying beside the river.

Being a kindhearted soul, she went over to see what was wrong. The guards didn't see her, but the ragged citizens did. They watched her silently as she knelt to the child.

"What's wrong, little one?" she asked in a gentle voice. "Why are young crying?" the little boy looked up, tears streaking his dirty face, and he wiped his eyes. In the ignorance of youth, he didn't know he was speaking to the future queen.

"My boat." He said simply, pointing with a grubby finger to a small toy boat stuck in some reeds close to the shore. "I can't reach it, and Father made it for me." He started to cry again. Frigga placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and looked out at the boat.

It wasn't that deep, and she was wearing her riding clothes, a pair of black pants and a white blouse, so she wasn't going to ruin any clothes.

"Don't worry." She comforted, wiping the little boys tears away with her thumb. "I'll get your boat for you." The little boy looked up at her, his eyes shining with hope. Frigga smiled warmly down at him, and rose and walked to the river. She carefully walked in, her boots keeping her feet dry.

The people of the village were shocked. Here was the future queen, a well-bred noble's daughter, wading into a slimy river just to retrieve a young child's boat. Frigga waded in up to her knees, and grimaced when she felt a trickle over cold water run over the top of her boots. She quickly grabbed the boat out of the reeds it was caught in, and carefully waded back out.

The little boy was beside himself with joy as she handed him his boat, and Frigga laughed at his glowing smile. The sound of Frigga's laugh caught Odin's attention, and he turned from the tradesman to see his wife walking back towards the crowd, with a small, dirty child in her arms.

"Frigga!" he cried. "What are you doing?" Frigga looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, this little rascal." She paused to give the small boy a friendly poke. "Lost his boat in the river, so I went and got it for him." She said simply. Odin's mouth dropped open. His wife, almost royalty, had waded into a filthy river just to retrieve a child's boat. His heart thumped when he realized how truly kind Frigga was, and he at once knew that she would be a great queen.

The little boy was babbling away to Frigga about his boat, about how his father made it, and a million other things. Frigga smiled politely and nodded, asking questions to clarify once and awhile. The villagers were amazed that the soon-to-be queen had shown such kindness, and the boy's parents came running out of the crowd.

"Oh, Loret! You naughty, naughty boy." His mother scolded. The little boy smiled widely when he saw his parents.

"Mother! Father! Look! The nice lady got my boat back for me!" he exclaimed happily.

"My lady, I am so sorry for my son…" the man began to apologize, but Frigga waved her hand.

"It's completely fine. We couldn't let a nice boat like that get away, could we?" she said to the small boy. He giggled and squirmed, and Frigga set him down gently. His mother scooped him up and looked at Frigga with awe.

The word of the future queen's remarkable act of selflessness soon spread around Asgard, until everyone knew of it. Odin smiled to himself as he remembered this, and was shaken out of his daydream by the sound of drums.

He looked up eagerly, and the crowd cheered as Frigga walked towards the throne. Odin's heart swelled with pride when he saw that she walked with her head held high and a smile on her face, looking proud and confident as she waved to the people. When she reached the stairs to the throne, she looked up at Odin and smiled at him.

He smiled lovingly back down at her, and everyone in the Hall knew that the king and future queen shared a special bond, a love that not many have. They had all seen the happy couple at numerous public appearances, and walks through the countryside and city. Every time, the king had never let go of his wife's hand, and she had stayed glued to his side.

Frigga quickly climbed the stairs, and knelt before her husband, her king. Odin looked down at her, and brought Gungnir down upon the floor, silencing the crowd's cheering instantly.

"Frigga Feldspardottir." He began. "You have been chosen to become my right hand in ruling over the people, the Queen of Asgard, Mother of all the 9 Realms. Do you accept this position?" he boomed. Frigga's voice was strong and steady when she answered.

"I accept." She said confidently. _That's my girl. _Odin thought.

"Do you swear to guard the people, place them before yourself, and put Asgard first, no matter what?" he asked. Frigga nodded.

"I swear."

"Do you swear, that you shall never turn your back on your duties, and remain committed until the end of days, Ragnarok?"

"I swear."

"Then, my beloved Frigga, as king, I hereby pronounce you Royal Queen of Asgard, Mother of the 9 Realms, protector of the people. Rise, now." He said. Frigga rose to face Odin, her heart pounding in her chest. She had done it. She was Queen of Asgard. Odin looked at her and winked, and slipped his arm around her waist.

"People of Asgard, I present to you, your queen!" he boomed. The crowd exploded into cheers, roaring their approval. Odin smiled down at his wife, his queen. His equal. "I love you, my queen." He whispered.

"And I love you, my king." Frigga murmured back. Odin grinned own at her, and pulled to him, bringing his mouth down over hers. The crowd roared, and Frigga smiled against her husband's lips. She was home.

That night, after the celebration had calmed down somewhat, Odin and Frigga retired to their chambers and were lying side by side in bed.

"You did absolutely splendid, my queen." Odin praised her. Frigga blushed when he called her his queen. He loved calling her that, and she, being a naturally modest woman, was unused to being addressed as such.

"Thank you, my love. I couldn't have done it without you." She said. Odin smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Frigga tangled her tongue with his, her hands sliding into his hair, his finding her breast.

Odin had the sudden, insane urge to take her, to mark her as his. Truthfully, he had been insanely jealous of every young man who had greeted the new queen, kissing her hand just a little too gently, looking at her just a little too long. He growled low as Frigga's hand found his stiff, massive cock, and she smiled against his lips. She knew her husband was in a possessive, primal mood, and she liked it.

She loved when Odin was jealous, possessive of her. She loved it when he fucked her hard, snarling in her ear that she was his, and only his. She would moan and beg for more, groaning out that she belonged to him forever, and more, please more…

She bit her lip when she saw Odin watching her intently, sapphire flames blazing in his eyes.

"You're mine." He said simply. Frigga smiled inwardly, and decided she would tease him a bit, to see how far he would go.

Well, _technically_ I am the queen now, so I _technically_ don't belong to anyone." She said thoughtfully, her grey eyes dancing. Odin's jaw tightened, and he smiled savagely. He knew she was teasing him, and she was going to get exactly what she wanted. To be fucked as hard as he could, mercilessly, until she was screaming for more.

"Is that so?" he said mildly. Frigga's eyes flashed with uncertainty. That wasn't the reaction she had expected…

Odin suddenly reared up on his knees, pulling Frigga up with him. She gasped as he kissed her roughly, hungrily, devouring her mouth.

"On you hands and knees." He commanded roughly. Frigga trembled as she obeyed him, a heavy ache growing between her legs. She moaned she felt Odin slip two calloused fingers inside of her, pressing deep. She felt his hard stomach and chest against her back, his lips at her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Frigga?" he whispered. "Do you want my cock inside you?" Frigga moaned and cried out when he slipped yet another finger into her, stretching her so wide… "Answer me!" he demanded as he pushed his three fingers into her as deep as he could.

"Yes! Yes, I want your cock inside me! Fuck me Odin, please!" she cried. Odin grinned savagely.

"That's better." He said. Odin licked the fingers of his free hand and used them to wet the head of his cock, and shifted so that he was pressing against her anus. He grinned as he pushed inside. Frigga gasped as she felt his manhood slide inside a place she had never thought to entertain a man, and moaned aloud as his cock and his fingers started a hard, fast rhythm within her.

"Now, what was that little snip you said about not belonging to anyone?" he growled in her ear.

"I didn't mean it, my king! Oh Gods…" Frigga moaned. "I belong to you, and only you…" she gasped. Odin's eyes closed in pleasure as he listened to her. That's what he wanted to hear.

"Good girl." he growled. Suddenly, he pulled both his cock and fingers out of her, and Frigga started to whimper in protest, but was interrupted when Odin slammed his cock back inside of her, where his fingers had been. He started pumping her hard and fast, and Frigga came almost instantly, her insides squeezing Odin's cock like a vise. He gritted his teeth and held on, barely, as he sent Frigga spinning towards another release.

She came hard another 3 times before Odin finally let himself cum. He bellowed in triumph, his roar echoing faintly down the corridors of the palace, letting everyone in Asgard know that Frigga belonged to _him_.

He collapsed on top of her then, spent. They lay there panting for a while, fighting to catch their breath.

"Mine?" Odin asked her after he could speak.

"Yours." Frigga said simply.

The next day, Odin and Frigga decided to take a walk after supper.

"Let's go to our meadow." Odin suggested. Frigga nodded and smiled up at him.

"Sounds good, my love." she agreed. Odin smiled and took her hand, and Frigga laced her fingers through his. They walked silently through the forest, listening to the nocturnal sounds.

When they reached the meadow, Frigga smiled at the memory of their first kiss. Odin voice in her ear startled her slightly, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let's go to the bridge." He said. Frigga nodded.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she teased. Odin laughed and kissed her.

"I'm sure." She smiled up at him and they crossed the meadow, making their way quickly to the old stone bride. Odin helped Frigga onto the ledge, and they sat there side by side, their legs hanging over the edge of the bridge. The full moon reflected off the water, and cricket sang in the distance.

"I love you, Frigga." Odin whispered to her.

"I love you, Odin." Frigga murmured back.

Odin wrapped his arms around Frigga. He smiled in contentment as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her slight, warm figure in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and held her tighter. She was his wife, his queen, his lover, his friend. And he would never let her go.

Frigga smiled as she looked over at the king of Asgard, who had become so much more than that to her over the past while. He was her devoted husband, her passionate lover, and her trusted best friend. Her eyes closed when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her tight to his chest. She could hear the beat of his strong heart, the heart she had managed to capture.

Forever suddenly seemed like a beautiful word.


End file.
